The Challenge of Life or Death
by MissLadyMinxx
Summary: Yami Lavitius was born on a new moon, cursing him as a werewolf. For 400 years he's been feasting on the flesh of chosen ones and bringing carnage wherever he roams. Can Yugi's caring and loving nature be enough to melt the werewolf's cold-blooded heart before the arrival of the Blood Moon?
1. Prologue

The Challenge of Life or Death

By MissLadyMinxx

**Warning:**_This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore, possibly lemons in the future and religious statements. _

_If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please __**DO NOT READ!**_

_**Please do not alter, steal, or plagiarize this story in any way!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Yugioh! All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_Even a man who's pure in heart _

_And says his prayers at night,_

_May become a wolf when the wolf bane blooms_

_And the moon is full and bright _

_The Werewolf _

* * *

><p>1705 London, England<p>

It was midnight in the foggy, quiet town of London. The town was secluded, because of the horror of death. Only but a few people dared to venture out into the town at night but only for important matters like medicine and food. The citizens of the town didn't even feel safe in their own homes for they hanged amulets and charms over their doors to keep the unseen evil away from their homes. The streets was littered with puddles of water and lit with the soft glow of the lanterns. Not a soul was heard under the blood red moon which light was blocked by the overlapping clouds of the night in the eerie fog. Some have lost faith in the existence of God for some believed that not even God could save them from this detriment of evil.

The only figure who dared to walk the forsaken streets at night with no fear was a young man. The fire of the lanterns suddenly went out in a puff of smoke in his presence, many dogs whimpered in fear as if it sensed the evil aura around his body, but this did not bother him. He could hear every sound around him, other than the clicking sound that his boots made as they hit the wet cobblestone. Other than that, it was completely silent. He walked through a dark alley and stopped as if he could sense the presence and smell of a human being.

He listened as a girl jumped down from a nearby building, landing firmly on the wet ground behind him. "Don't you dare take one more step, monster!" The girl cried out as she held her gun firmly.

The young man just stood there, unfazed by the threat. He slowly turned around and the girl began to panic, seeing the red glow of the boy's eyes. She looked up into the sky as the clouds and fog parted to reveal the red moon. Her hands holding the weapon began to tremble. "Oh, no…" she whispered to herself, as if she knew what was coming.

The girl glared and cocked the handle, ready to shoot, but he just looked her in the eyes, no fear present in his own. He was calm, but too calm for her. She started to feel uneasy and fidgeted nervously, her finger lightly pulling on the trigger. The young man smirked a little, showing his canine fangs. He knew his power possessed her, taking control of her mind. She could feel the aura of death surrounding her. The boy sniffed the scent of the girl in the damp air. This wasn't just any human…

"I know you fully intend on killing me…but will you really risk being killed by a beast devouring your soul, young lady?" The young man quietly said to her. "I can see that fear blocks your judgment."

"Yes, I will. I won't let fear stop me from doing this. I may be a chosen one, but I can kill you before you can get to me!" She shouted nervously.

"So be it." He growled as a low roar escaped his mouth. He ripped his shirt off and threw himself to the ground on all fours. Long, thin black fur covered his body, the sound of bones cracking and replacing like a jigsaw puzzle filled the air. The muscles of his thighs and arms began to bulged and firm. His fingers grew into long razor claws, his face was forming into a large wolf-like snout with long drooling fangs in its jaws and his ears became long and pointy and a long bushy tail behind him. The sound of the werewolf snarling filled the quiet air.

"Dear God…" The girl whispered as she stared with utter terror into the red glowing eyes of the werewolf before her as it slowly walked out of the shadows, it now being over 6 feet tall on its hind legs. She was so stiff and afraid that she was hesitant to pull the trigger.

As the beast approached her and roared in the silent of the night, the girl finally gathers her courage to fire the gun. Swiftly, the werewolf quickly dodged the silver bullets that were fired. It grabbed her wrist with its crushing grip, viciously snarled in her face and throws her against the brick wall. The gun hit the ground with a loud metallic 'clank'. It was too far for her to reach. "Damn it…" She whispered.

She felt a dark shadow hovering over her. She looked up to see the demonic wolf, savoring the scent of fear and anxiety coming off of this girl. She screamed and quickly grabbed a large silver cross from her coat and recited a payer to herself with the sound of apprehension in her voice. "Wretched servant of Satan, I will be protected in the hands God! Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil! You are nothing but a damned soul and will burn in the flames of hell!" She held out the silver cross to stop the beast from approaching her.

It only snatched the cross from out her hand, dropped it to the wet ground and destroyed it with one stomp of its clawed foot. It shattered like it was nothing but twigs. She was very surprised to see that this did not work. She now had nothing else to protect herself with. The werewolf snarled as it leaped into the air and pounced on top of the girl. She screamed in agony as it dug its razor claws into her chest. The wolf held her still to keep her from struggling, trying to make this painful as possible. Its jaws gripped deeply into the flesh of her neck. Finally, as she started to grow more and more lethargic and limp, he dropped the lifeless body onto the ground and focused eating the flesh of the chosen one before him.

He momentarily stopped when it sniffed the air with blood dripping from its jaws. It noticed the light of fire at the end of the alley. He glanced at his victim. Her death cry must have brought attention to a group of the towns' people. Without a moment of hesitation, it leaped into the air before the light could reveal him from the darkness.

"I heard the scream over here!" One of the men shouted. He walked deeper into the alley, using his torch to light the way. "My God…" he whispered when he noticed the girl's gutted, half eaten body in a puddle of blood. He scared the rats away that were already eating her carcass.

"Elizabeth!" A man shouted from behind and kneeled before her body. "Elizabeth…" He sobbed and softly rubbed her cold, pale face.

"You knew her well, John?"

He answered back with his voice breaking. "She was my wife! What kind of monster would do something so vile to take her away from me like this?"

"It must have been some rabid dog. She shouldn't have wondered these forsaken streets at night. Lots of evil in these walls…this red moon is only half of Satan's will. We must leave now before we become victims as well. Elizabeth was not the only one whose soul was taken from us…we must leave before we lose our own lives and-" The officer was silenced by the sound of approaching footsteps from the shadows in front of him.

"Who goes there?" the officer shouted into the shadows.

A young man walked towards the towns' people. His hair was maroon colored with thunderbolt-like blonde spikes. His body was slim and lithe. He also had the most captivating eyes; they were large and hypnotic, shockingly powerful yet, undeniably seductive. They were a deep crimson, glowing like the blood red moon. Some of the women and girls in the crowd were entranced by his aura. He glanced at the carcass on the floor and smirked as if it was funny.

"It's sad to see such a beautiful girl being taken by the hands of evil…but I'm sure it was inevitable. She couldn't hide from what was yet to come." The young man quietly said with his smirk.

"What did you say?" shouted John.

"She made a foolish mistake. A mistake that cost her to die in an agonizing death." He quietly said and walked through the parting crowd, afraid to be near his presence. The officer's guard dog starting viciously barking and snarling at him, trying to break free from the binding leash held by his master.

"Ace, what's wrong? Calm down! Heel!"

"One more thing you need to know…her screaming before she went…was music to my hears." He chuckled as he wiped the blood off his chin with his index finger. As he walked down the dark, silent streets, a cold aura surrounded the towns' people and they all got a sickly feeling in their heart and souls. They now knew there was something wrong with that boy, something very malevolent. But no one dared stop him as the moon above began to return to its rightful color.

Yami's POV

_The cause of my present predicament is not one for the unconvinced. For 100 years I've been feasting on the flesh of chosen ones as a werewolf, with a name to fit my heart and soul. Yami. Darkness. For that is what I am. That is who I am. Born as darkness with the blood and soul of a malevolent beast._

_No mortal is known of my existence, only those who I have killed. It's suspicious for a person to still be around after 100 years and still look like a teen. Though I find myself walk along the mortals, it doesn't change the way I feel about them. They're disgusting creatures, only good for eating. I hate the unpleasant smell of humans, except when fear exiles from their bodies. Fear makes the flesh taste better. I sneered at the thought._

_I doubt the existence of God, whose being was constantly plagued into my head since birth. When I hear my victims pray for their lives to God, I only laugh. How can you pray to what is not there? The so-called influence of this 'god' cannot harm me for my soul is influenced by the perception of Satan._

_For me, death is not an option, only for my victims._

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Servant of Satan: 01

The Challenge of Life or Death

By MissLadyMinxx

**Warning: **_This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore, possibly lemons in the future and religious statements. _

_If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please _**_DO NOT READ!_**

* * *

><p><span>Servant of Satan: 01<span>

1605, Transylvania, Romania

The darkness of the night had swept in with the damp fog in the quiet village of Transylvania. The new moon shone its light over the village, but could not pierce through the eerie fog. It was a quiet little village. The sound of horses pulling carriages was constantly heard, villagers walked through the soggy ground to get where they needed to go and random children were called by their mothers to come inside. The villagers lived a strict and somber way of life, and had a tendency for interfering in others' affairs to guard against immorality. The people of the village were faced with persecution by the superstitions or even being accused of serving the sin acts of Satan and confronted by paranoia from each other. The person that was accused was faced with telling the truth and in the process being shunned by their peers or denies it and be sentenced to death.

In one household, happiness was soon replaced by the shadow of anxiety and unease. The sound of crying filled the quiet home. In a small upper bedroom, Christopher Lavitius kneels in prayer at the bed of his newborn son, who lies on the bed covered in a blanket. The dark bedroom was softly lit with the glow of candles on the nightstand and lanterns from the walls. Christopher is a man in his middle twenties with shoulder length maroon colored hair, which was braided at the end and bangs on the sides of his face. His eyes were a dark crimson. He continued to pray quietly to himself near his crying son.

"Christopher…" A soft voice moaned behind him. Catherine, Christopher's wife, limps into the room. She is a strikingly beautiful woman, but her face is pale and flushed. She had long raven-black hair and amazing sapphire eyes as bright as the stars.

"Catherine!" Christopher said with the sound of concern in his voice. He quickly rose to his feet and caught his wife before she fell. "O-our son…" She whispered.

"My love, you should be in bed resting."

"I-I wanted to see my son…" She quietly moaned to her husband. "I-Is he…well?"

Christopher lightly kissed her forehead and caressed her moist hand. "I'm not certain…for that is not our decision right now."

Jezebel, the family's servant and a trusted friend of the Lavitius family, walks into the bedroom. She brings with her the village doctor. "The doctor is here to see you, sir."

"Well?" Christopher said, glaring into the doctor's nervous eyes.

"I can find no cure for your son's ailment. Being born under a New Moon has cursed his soul already. The darkness of evil is now consuming his heart as we speak. There is nothing I can do. I don't even believe that the light of good could save your son."

"What?" Christopher gasped. He looked at his crying son on the bed. His eyes filled with content and the love of his newborn baby. "Are…are you sure there is nothing you can do?"

"We can't lose our son…our only child." Catherine moaned.

"Nothing. The only way we can save his soul…is to destroy him. Return him to the hand of God. It's the only way." The doctor suggested.

Christopher's eyes were now filled with alarm. He felt appalled by the doctor's words and to even speak them made his eyes fill with rage. He stood and grabbed the doctor's shirt. "How dare you! I will bring no harm to my son! And neither will you! To destroy a child that was brought into this world is disturbing enough! You're nothing but a weak minded fool!" He pushed the doctor against the wall.

The doctor groaned. "B-but…if the villagers find out, its death for you, your wife and your son! He's now been born into a servant of Satan! How do you know that he won't kill his own mother and father? Why sacrifice the lives of people over an oblivious child?"

Catherine walked over to her child and cradled him close. The baby instantly stopped crying in his mother's loving arms. "Because we love him! No one is going to find out. We'll keep his abnormality secretive. No one will know. I will protect him with my life. I'd rather give up my life to save his." She began to cry as she gently ran her fingers through her sleeping son's soft maroon hair and his little golden bangs. She softly kisses his forehead and the baby coos. "I…don't care if my son will someday become some demonic dog. He is still our flesh and blood! He is more precious than the air itself!"

"What say you, doctor? Promise not to speak a word about this to anyone? I'm putting my trust in your hands." Christopher said.

The doctor sighed. Despite how he felt about the situation, he was a close friend to the Lavitius family. "I understand. No one will know about it. I promise you that."

Catherine smiled. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded his head. "I sure hope you two know what you're doing." He exited the room. Christopher sat on the bed next to his wife and hugged her lovingly. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Everything is going to be fine."

Catherine smiled warmly at her husband's words. "I know, Christopher…"

"I can't believe I have a son…I'm a father." He smiled as he lightly touched the baby's cheek with his index finger. The baby slowly opened his eyes to reveal his bright crimson eyes like his father's. Christopher grinned as the baby grabbed his finger with his tiny hand. At that moment, his heart filled with a warm feeling. A feeling that felt fantastic but was hard to describe. He never wanted this feeling to end.

"He's handsome, just like his father." Catherine said as she continued to smile at her child and then to her husband. They both kiss.

"I swear on my heart and soul to always protect you and my son…Yami." He whispered. The baby cooed and giggled.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Darkness Revealed: 02

The Challenge of Life or Death

By MissLadyMinxx

**Warning:** _This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore, possibly lemons in the future and religious statements. _

_If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please _**_DO NOT READ__!_**

* * *

><p><span>Darkness Revealed: 02<span>

Many things about my situation frightened my mother and father. Though my parent's kept my abnormality secretive, the people of my time had certain superstitions that often lead them to believe one to be cursed by the New Moon. Even though I showed no symptoms yet, my mother and father took precautions, easy enough for them to hide. When I was born my canines were showed through my gums. My mother was lucky enough to have concealed them stealthy. They also made sure that I wasn't exposed to silver. Every day I would attend church under my mother's request. I would pour the holy water onto my hand at the entrance of the church and wondering why it burned so much. My father and mother would beg me to take the water blessing calmly and to try to ignore the burning pain. And so I did without question and tried to hold back the tears from the excruciating burns. I would see my mother and father pray every night under the crucifix that hanged on the wall. For years my parents have done this and I never knew why.

As I grew older, my attitude started to change. I was beginning to feel chest pains every night the moon was full. Men, women and children were found slaughtered in their own homes and outside the village the next morning. Livestock was found half eaten and butchered. Some believed it was something unholy, while others said it was just a rabid wolf. My parent's once found me in my bed wearing a bloody shirt. All these things seemed to have frightened my father and mother more and more as I grew. But no matter what seemed to have happened to me, they always whispered in my ear that they will always love me and I cherished them back. Over the years, my curiosity grew more and more about what was happening to me and why. At the age of 15, I gathered enough courage to ask why. They had simply shaken the fact aside or just change the subject, saying it was nothing. Eventually, I stopped asking.

But I soon learned that the world around me wasn't what it seemed when I was 18. The church discovered how my skin reacted on contact with holy water. They immediately banished me from the church, doing so in front of the whole village. I walked home and told my mother and father what happened. The next morning, my parents came to the door and found me yet again with a bloody shirt on. My mother whispered to quickly come inside and I did so. Somehow, the villagers found out about me coming home with a bloody shirt. The villagers grew angry and began to form a mob. Soon, I could see the lit torches and shouts ran in the air, suggestions of burning me at the stake grew louder, until finally my mother screamed at me to run while my father grabbed a pitchfork, ready to fight. I bid without question. Before I could run out the door, the mob burst into the house and one of the men grabbed me. "Let go of my son! Unhand him now!" I could hear my mother screaming my name as they dragged me away outside.

"Mother!" I screamed with tears in my eyes as one of the men violently pushed me onto the muddy ground. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" But they did not listen. They only listened to the shouts that chanted, "Destroy the monster!" I couldn't see my mother or my father through the murderous mob. I could only hear them scream as the glass of the windows shattered and the house engulfed in flames. "Mother! Father!" I yelled through the shouting crowd, but they did not answer. I could hear one of the men shouting, "Kill the ones who tried to conceal the slave of the devil!" I knew that could only mean my parents.

I groaned as one of the men roughly tied my wrists together with a piece of rope. "Up on your feet, demon!" He yelled as he kicked into my side. I screamed and coughed up blood, but they did not care. One of them forced me to stand by grabbing my hair and dragged me into the center of the village with the mob following close behind.

The agonizing drag took me into another angry mob gathering around the gallows. "No! Please, let me go!" I cried. Someone kicked into my back and I fall onto the stairs of the gallows. I groaned as I slammed onto the edge of the steps. Someone then dragged me up the stairs onto the stand and I weakly stood face-to-face with the angry mob in front of me. More of them chanting "Kill the beast!" or "Destroy him!" Even the people I thought were my friends; people I've known since my childhood were chanting the same words with hate in their eyes and tears in my own as I listened to the insults. What have I done to deserve this? The executioner roughly ties the noose around my neck with no hint of remorse. The crowd grew in silence as the judge spoke.

"Yami Lavitius, son of Christopher Lavitius. For the horrible crime of murdering innocent men, women, children, and livestock and for being under the influence of Satan, you are hereby sentenced to death. How do you plea?"

I was silent, trying to gather my thoughts. "Well? How do you plea?" the judge shouted for my answer. I slowly raised my head to face the judge in the crowd. "I…have done nothing! I have only done right not wrong! I did not murder those people…I cannot take a life! Now, please…let me go so that I may see my mother and father…"

"Then how do you explain coming home every morning with blood on thou shirt?" The judge asked, pointing to my bloody shirt, which was mostly covered in mud.

I was silent. I did not want to answer, but the executioner punched me in the back. I moaned. "I…I don't even know. I wake up every morning with blood on my shirt. I have no explanation."

"See!" One of the women cried out from the crowd. "Tis the work of the devil!"

"I am not working for the devil! I serve only for the good of God! I am not evil!" I cried out.

"Your skin burns on contact with holy water! That's enough proof of your blackened soul!" The priest yelled to me. Jezebel, my family's trusted friend, came out of the crowd. "Jezebel, help me! Please! Tell them I'm not a monster!" I pleaded to her. She only glared at me like the crowd and pointed her finger. "He was born on a New Moon! I was there! His soul was tainted since birth! Tainted by the hand of Satan!" She yelled. Everyone whispered and muttered amongst themselves and to each other, then proceeded to shout even more insults.

"Jezebel…why?" I whispered. My family's so-called trusted "friend"…was now my family's traitor. She broke my trust, my mother and father's trust. People have such a cruel nature. My heart grew heavy with sadness and anger. They forced me out of home, abused me, broke the trust of another and _I'm_ the one who's a monster?

"The devil is surely that of a werewolf!" One man screamed. "Hang him!"

"With all the evidence against you, I know sentence you to death and may God have mercy on your soul. Be eternally damned in the flames of hell!" The judge yelled and the crowd cheered and chanted, "Die! Die! Die!" I only bowed my head and cried. What have I done wrong? Why isn't God here to save me from detriment? All these years have I believed in God and prayed every morning and night and yet…not even he has shown mercy and love to me! I'm beginning to doubt the existence of God, whose being was constantly brainwashed into my head! Have I been praying to what is not there? And these people care nothing for me! I raise my head to the hateful crowd and such tears of rage greatly filled my eyes.

"If you say Satan rules my blackened heart, then so be it! For God has no place in my soul! Damn the crucifix! What does it symbolize! Pallid incompetence hanging on a tree! For I stand forth to challenge the wisdom of the world to interrogate the 'laws' of man and of 'God'! Evil will always control the hearts of humanity, just like it controls mine! Death is upon you all for that is the punishment for your faith in this 'god'!" I shouted in anger and despair as a roar escaped my mouth and bared my long canine fangs. The chanting immediately stopped when they saw the bright glow of my crimson eyes.

"He is a demon!" Someone screamed from the crowd. Everyone got a terrible feeling as the clouds parted to reveal the bright silver moon. Thunder began to roar into the sky and lightning crashed. The crowd grew nervous and frightened at the sudden change of weather and my appearance.

I began to moan, my heart beating faster than it was before. And I started to feel faint. "What's...happening to me?" I said to myself. I screamed as the pain and heat in my body began to increase and began to sweat profusely. I glanced up into the sky to see the clouds parting to reveal a silver full moon. "Was this what they meant?" I thought to myself. My eyes turned black to red again. I yelled as my body began the painful transformation. The crowd began to feel unease, frightened by my anguished screams. I fall to my knees and broke through the rope that tied my wrists together. I tore off my shirt in a frenzy to see my rib cage cracking and changing position. One man dared to stop me, but I growled and grabbed him by the neck with my crushing grip, easily breaking it. I screamed as the pain increased and soon became unbearable.

I roared and my heartbeat quickens. The pain was like my body was being torn apart and I threw myself to the ground on all fours. Long, thin black fur covered my body; the sound of my bones cracking filled the air. The muscles of my thighs and arms began to bulged and firm. My fingers grew into long razor claws, my face was forming into a large wolf-like snout with long drooling fangs in its jaws and my ears became long and pointy and a long bushy tail behind me. I howled into the cold night and the crowd screamed, for I was no longer a young man, but a murderous beast out for revenge.

"Tis the slave of Satan!" One man screamed as lightning and rain fell from the sky.

The sound of thunder was no match for the sound of my shrilling howl as I tore off the noose that was around my neck and chased down the running crowd trying to escape. One by one, I slaughtered them all like livestock. I tore my fangs into their necks, gutted their bodies with my claws and crushed their heads with my grip. Men, women, children, it didn't matter. As long as they were human, they were dead to me. And they deserved it! They deserved every ounce of pain they put me through! I even killed the people I thought were my friends, even those who dared to fight back. Their screams as they died echoed in my ears and how I loved it. I loved how the sound of flesh as it rips open and the blood on my jaws. It was pleasurable.

I glared at the butchered bodies around me. Blood was littered all over the ground and houses. Blood was soaked into the wet ground and flowed into puddles. As I continued to look, I noticed that someone was missing. I sniffed the air in order to find the scent of my prey that tried to escape. I snarled and glared over at a nearby house. _Jezebel_.

I could hear her scream as I crashed through the window. Tears streamed down her eyes as I had her backed up against the wall frightened by my fearsome appearance. I angrily growled and pushed the table that was in my way to get to her. "Yami, please! Don't kill me!" Jezebel begged. "I'm your friend, remember? I didn't mean to break your family's trust! The judge threatened my life if I didn't speak a word! Please, have mercy!"

Mercy? _Mercy?_ I roared in her face. Was I shown an ounce of mercy when I was dragged away from my mother and father? I snarled ferociously as I grabbed her. I could hear her anguish screams as I sank my fangs into her flesh. I made sure she felt the pain that I felt in my heart. I dug my claws into her chest and at the same time, I ripped the flesh from her neck with my teeth. I watched as her lifeless body dropped onto the blood soaked floor.

I walked outside and looked at the graveyard that was once my home. No life in sight. I noticed the burned house that I once lived in. I hoped that I could find any life from my parents. I walked inside, seeing everything that was destroyed by the fire. My nose twitched at the strong smell of smoke and soot. I stopped when I heard something under my foot crack and as I glanced down, I saw the charred corpses of my mother and father. I began to cry as I let out a loud howl of despair. They did not die from treason; they died trying to protect me. I now truly believed that there was no God, for why take away the only two people that cherished me since birth.

That was when I learned that the world was a cruel place and that God was no exception. I also learned that humans are not to be trusted, but better off dead. Are we not all but predatory animals by instinct? If humans ceased altogether from preying upon each other, could they continue to exist? Of course not. I am now alone in this world and all will tremble when they look into the raging eyes of my fallen heart.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Hello: 03

The Challenge of Life or Death

By MissLadyMinxx

**Warning: **_This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore, possibly lemons in the future and religious statements. _

_If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please _**_DO NOT READ!_**

* * *

><p><span>Hello: 03<span>

(Present Day) Domino, Japan 11:45 pm

75-year-old Sugoroku Mutou was working late tonight in the science lab. He just got back from an archeological dig in Transylvania after getting a call from one of his partners discovering a lost underground temple. Of course he didn't want to pass up this latest discovery. Even though he was working hard, he couldn't help but wonder about his grandson alone at home. But soon his concern subsided a little after he remembered that Jonouchi, one of his grandson best friends, would probably over the house for a visit. Sugoroku shuddered. The last time he was over, one of his priceless relics was almost destroyed by Jou getting carried away playing football in the living room. That boy was wild like a 6-year-old having a sugar rush.

Sugoroku drew his attention from writing notes in his journal to the artifact he found in the temple across from him. The artifact was in a protective covering to keep it from dissolving. He made sure to put on rubber gloves so he wouldn't damage the frail artifact. He studied the piece carefully with a magnifier. "These inscriptions…are in the form of some unknown region…no language I've known." Sugoroku said to himself as he scratched his chin. "This relic must date back more than a thousand years." He studied closely at the insignia that was carved at the bottom of the relic. "Wait…where have I seen this before?"

He walked over to the bookshelves lined up against the wall in the lab. Carefully, he ran his finger against the edge of the books to search for the one he was looking for. Sugoroku took the book he needed from the shelf and sat down at the worktable after putting on his glasses. After doing some searching that seemed endless through the thick book, he found the insignia he was looking for. It was an exact match to the one of the relic.

He began to read the passage from the book. _"The fires of hell and the blood of Lucifer was used to form the red jewel. And its purpose of power is to bring forth the wrath of Armageddon which lies in the hands of whoever breaks the seal. All souls will be lost in the eternal darkness of the moon and evil will pierce through the gates of Heaven and only will the Apocalypse come forth and destroy mankind."_ Sugoroku carefully looked at the insignia in the book and on the relic.

"The end of the world…what kind of malevolence we uncovered?" He whispered. He then heard echoing footsteps approach in the quiet, secluded lab. He raised his head from the book to see a shadowed figure standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Sugoroku Mutou I presume?" The shadowed figured softly spoke in the open doorway.

"Yes…? How may I help you?" Sugoroku asked has he quickly closed the book as the figure walked inside. "I'm sorry, but how did you get past the guards? We're closed. As the shadows parted from the figure, he glanced at the young man that looked shockingly like his grandson. "Yugi…?"

"Not quite." Yami smirked at the elderly man.

"I-I'm sorry…you look…a lot like my grandson." Sugoroku says slowly, staring at the young man. "Do you need something, young man?"

Yami gave Sugoroku a chilling glare. "You have something that I want, old man."

Sugoroku stared into the chilling red eyes, making him feel unease. "W-whatever you want, I'm sure you won't find it here."

Yami came up to his desk and glanced down to see the relic with the insignia and his research papers. He smirked. "I beg to differ. Now…where is it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Sugoroku said has he secretly reached under the table. "Who are you?"

"I do not need to justify myself to a dead man." Yami sneered. His eyes scanned his movement; he could see Sugoroku's hand reaching under the table.

"Be gone from here!" Sugoroku shouted as he held out a small silver cross. Yami only chuckled. He grabbed the silver cross and didn't cry out in pain as it began to burn the flesh in the palm of his hand.

"Was this your pathetic attempt to stop me?" Yami laughed as he dropped the cross to the floor. Instantly, the 3rd degree burns began to heal until the tissues of his skin formed the dermis layer of the skin like it was never harmed. "So…you must know about me?"

"I know what you are. No human could possibly know what has just been discovered. Only evil seek its power."

"Then you must know that I will kill a feeble human who dares lie to me!" Yami snarled and destroyed the table with one impact of his fist. He grabbed Sugoroku by the neck and pushed him against the thin glass window that was behind him. "We're on the 18th floor. Either you can fly or your body is about to be splattered all over the pavement. Give me what I want or you die. Do we have an understanding?"

Sugoroku groaned through the tightening grip around his neck. "If I knew where it was, you're the last person I'd tell…I swear. I only found artifacts with the insignia on it, not the insignia itself. I don't know where it is. Check the whole lab if you want to, you won't find it here."

Yami was silent for a while. "Very well." He loosened the grip around his neck and Sugoroku gasps for air. "I see that coming here was a waste of my time…"

Sugoroku stood and glared at Yami. "Please…just leave..."

"However…" Yami grinned, baring his fangs. "You didn't hold your end of the bargain…"

Yami grabbed Sugoroku by the collar of his shirt. "Goodbye, Mr. Mutou." He solemnly said and threw him through the thin glass window. Sugoroku screamed as he began to free fall down the tall building and Yami stood there and watched as the old man finally fell onto the pavement with a loud 'THUMP'. He smirked and turned to leave for the door when he noticed a framed picture on the lab table littered with papers. He picked it up and looked at the young boy that Sugoroku mistook him for. He was right. They did almost look exactly alike. This must be that old man's grandson he thought to himself.

Yami destroyed the glass frame and stuffed the picture of the boy in his pocket. "I'll have to meet this…'Yugi' person." He said to himself and walked out of the lab.

* * *

><p>Yugi Motou bound up from his bed, frightened as a newborn lamb. He looked to see raindrops falling upon his window, making soft 'tap' noises hitting the glass. His amethyst eyes scanned the area of his dark room. The walls were littered with random posters of duel monsters and his favorite rock bands. Across from him was his desk neatly lined with his schoolbooks and random manga. He was sort of a neat freak when it came to his desk. He sighed and ran his hand on his face to wipe the sweat. "It was just a nightmare." Yugi whispered tiredly. He looked at the digital clock on his nightstand next to him, the red lights blinking the time. "Maybe a walk in the park will help me feel better." He carefully moved the chibi Dark Magician printed blanket aside and left the bed. Yugi lightly shivered as his feet touched the cold, white carpet below him.<p>

Yugi rummaged through his drawers in search of his black shirt. Clothes were flying left and right, trying to find it. After digging through all his drawers and searching under his bed, he finally found his black shirt with the words, 'Silver Noise' printed in white cursive. After putting on his blue jeans, his spike bracelets and dog collars, he made his way down the stairs.

"Grandpa?" Yugi called for his guardian through the dark house, but there was no answer. "I guess he's not home yet. He must be working late again." Yugi puts on his shoes at the door, grabs his black jacket and left the house for the park.

Yugi reached the park in a matter of minutes. Going to this big park was an instinct he had long forgotten. Back when he was a child, whenever he was lonely, he would go to the park to dwell on things. There he would be sitting on one of the swings, pondering to himself while looking up into the starry night sky. He thought about the nightmare he had tonight. He didn't know what it meant but he got a terrible feeling about something; something about his grandpa's wellbeing. It was hard to explain. After moments of walking through the darkness of the park, Yugi started home.

On the way home, Yugi stopped at the red traffic light. He shivered and bundled himself up with his arms as the cold wind of the night blew through his maroon and golden spiked hair. His hand searched through his pocket and pulled out his platinum cell phone. The blue lights on the top flashed 3:28. "Aaah!" He squealed. He forgot about his project! It was due in the morning! Not wanting to wait for the light to turn green, he quickly turned down the street to the nearest shortcut home…a long dark alley.

Yugi walked quickly through the alley, careful of trashcans and boxes blocking his path. He was already nervous coming through this alley, he just wanted to get home and fast. He quietly squealed when he heard a clanking noise behind him, sighing in relief when it was only a stray cat chasing rats through some garbage cans. When he turned to continue down the alley, he saw what seem to be glowing red eyes in the darkness a few yards ahead of him. Yugi stopped dead, his eyes fixed squarely on the bright glowing eyes. Suddenly, the air was filled with a loud echoing chuckle that sounded unearthly and dark and he felt a chill run down his spine. Slowly, the light of the moon began to chase away the shadows, revealing a young man who appeared to be 18, perhaps. He was casually sitting on a trashcan and was wearing a black leather outfit and a dark shirt. His hair was red, black and had blonde streaks and bangs, almost identical to Yugi's.

Yugi gasped as the figure looked his way, crimson eyes dancing in the moonlight. He smiled wickedly at him, sharp canines taunting Yugi, daring him to run. Yugi was lost in those eyes; those hard and captivating eyes staring into his soul. They seemed…mysterious yet showed signs of suffering and sadness. Yugi held back a scream as the young man approached him. He flinched as the boy reached him and brought his hand to cup Yugi's face. His lips parted to release a voice that was harsh yet quiet and deep. The word was simple, but frightening.

"Hello."

**To Be Continued…**


	5. The Beginning: 04

The Challenge of Life or Death

By MissLadyMinxx

**Warning: **_This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore, possibly lemons in the future and religious statements. _

_If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please _**_DO NOT READ!_**

* * *

><p><span>The Beginning: 04<span>

Yami's POV

I smiled wickedly at the small child who stood below me. His amethyst eyes were wide with awe and shone with wonder. He seemed to doubt and fear me as my crimson eyes began to glow before him. I don't blame him. My eyes were always the first to fear when people looked at me. I must also say that I am slightly drawn to this small child. As I continued to glare, the innocence that glowed around him nearly blinded me and I felt myself recoil from him. This human…there was something about this one that wasn't like the others. I began to ponder on this warm feeling that suddenly engulfed my body, but I quickly pushed it aside, thinking it was nothing. His appearance was also a subject to ponder. As he tilted his head to examine me a ripple of light flew across his face, illuminating the presence of features that seemed to mimic my own. The only difference was the fact that everything about him seemed innocent and harmless.

Suddenly, his eyes turned from wonder to fright as I began to grin, my long canines flashing in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" said his shaky voice.

So…this was the boy?

I continued to grin wickedly at the boy and took him by the neck. I brought his face close to mine and grinned, flashing my large canines. The small human felt unease as I leaned in close into his face near his neck and sniffed the air around him. It was faint but I knew this was the smell of a chosen one. I grinned. "A chosen one…" I softly whispered as I felt my animal instinct began to take hold. The small one began to grow more terrified as he heard my unearthly growls.

"Let me go! Please!" the boy asked frightened as he tried to break away from my grip. He gave me a pleading look, begging me to let him go. His petrified amethyst orbs looked into my bright crimson eyes and he nearly screamed. "What are you…?"

I only smirked and threw him against the brick wall and landed onto a pile of boxes. I walked towards him, ready to change, as the moon above was bright. How I enjoyed tearing into the flesh of humans. It's been a while and I was famished. But as I continued to stare at the unconscious mortal, I noticed a faint red glow coming from under his jacket. As my hand pushed aside the jacket and lifted up his black shirt, the cause of the faint red glow was on his chest. My eyes grew wide with disbelief. "The insignia…?" I gasped and backed away. "But how? A simple child…is what I've been searching for all this time?" Yes, he was a chosen one but he was also _the key_...

As I continued to stare at the small boy, I realized now that he cannot be harmed for I need him to survive, I need him for my own purpose.

* * *

><p>Yugi awoke to the loud sound of his alarm clock. His tired hand reached from under his blanket to shut off the annoying appliance. He tried focusing his weary and blurry eyes on his morning lit room. He yawned and scratched his messy bed head after sitting up in his bed. "Was…I out last night?" Yugi tiredly said to himself. He pondered long and hard if he was really out last night after meeting some strange guy in an alleyway. But seeing he was in his Dark Magician printed pajamas, he was convinced that it was all just a dream. "I guess I was here asleep the whole night." Yugi sighed and left his bed. But as he arose, a stinging pain raced through the back of his head. "Ow…why does my head hurt so much?" He rubbed the back of his head to subdue the stinging pain.<p>

He walked into his spacious bathroom and again the stinging pain began to bother him. After taking off his pajamas, he stepped into hot steamy shower, hoping that will help the pain clear up. Yugi moaned softly as he let the hot water drenched his hair and body, feeling his tense muscles begin to relax and the pain slowly suppressing. After minutes of relaxing, Yugi grabbed his strawberry scented soap and began to wash his hair and body.

After 20 minutes, he stepped out of the shower, began to dry himself off and wrapped a white fluffy towel around his small waist. Yugi stared at his reflection at the very large mirror above the sink. He could tell he is still very tired, but he didn't know why. He was at home all night…wasn't he? And why did his head suddenly hurt? He just sighed and shrugged the subject off and began to blow dry his hair. If he didn't hurry he'll be late for school.

After putting on his school uniform and his usual and various accessories, Yugi made way through the hallway and down the stairs.

"Grandpa?" Yugi shouted for his guardian through the large house. "Grandpa, are you here?" He asked again as he walked into the roomy kitchen. He noticed breakfast wasn't on the table. There was _always_ breakfast on the table in the morning, unless he still could be late at the office. But then again…he would have called to let him know. Grandpa was constantly worried about him when he would leave on one of his archeological digs. Yugi began to worry. "I hope he's all right." He whispered. He left for the front door and puts on his shoes. He was nearly late and didn't have time for breakfast anyway. After grabbing his backpack, he left out the door and locked it with the spare key.

Yugi sighed as he rounded the corner onto the school campus of Domino High. He noticed that students were still standing around the campus and hallways socializing. "Whew…so I'm not late after all." He sighed as he walked through the front doors of the school. The place was a madhouse. Being short, Yugi stepped carefully around a set of students, sometimes bumping into them, as they stood or walked. After making his way through the suffocating crowd of students, he finally reached his locker. He had barely entered his combination to his locker when someone began frantically shouting Yugi's name behind him, turning to see a random head of messy blonde hair pouncing through the crowds. It was none other than Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Well it looks like Jou made it to school on time for once." Yugi chuckled at the bounding blonde who nearly made a face plant as he tripped over his untied shoelaces.

"Mornin', Yug!" Jou said with his trademark grin.

Yugi smiled up to the thin, lanky blonde. "Hey, Jou!"

"What happened to you this mornin'? You weren't on the bus." Jou said as he watched Yugi fiddle with his locker combination.

"Yeah, I know. I kinda woke up late and missed the bus." He sighed as he finally got his locker opened. "I really don't why I'm so tired…and I got this splitting headache." Yugi began to gather his needed textbooks for his subjects.

"Hey, your gramp's back yet? I was thinking I could crash with you after school. I got this new videogame. It's supposed to be kick ass!" Jou grinned.

Yugi frowned. He just remembered that his grandfather wasn't home. "No, he's not back yet. He's hasn't called since yesterday morning. I'm beginning to worry, Jou."

"Yug, I'm sure he's just so wrapped up in his work that he forgot to call. Crash at your house this afternoon?"

"Today isn't good for me. How about tomorrow?"

"Sure."

Yugi smiled as he closed his locker and the loud echoing sound of the warning bell rang through the hallways. "C'mon. We're going to be late for first period." Yugi and Jou walked down the scattering hallway of students.

"Did you ever do that project? It's due today."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Project…? The project! I totally forgot about it!" Yugi turned white and sulked to the floor.

Jou questionably looked at his sulking little friend. "But you _never_ forget a homework assignment!" He then chuckled.

* * *

><p>That evening, the school bus came to a squeaky stop outside Yugi's house. He hopped off and darted across the street to his home. He quietly let himself into the two-level house, taking his shoes off at the door and tossing his backpack on the couch of the living room.<p>

"Grandpa? Are you home?" Yugi called yet again for his guardian. There was but silence throughout the dim afternoon lit house. "Grandpa, where are you?" Yugi quietly said to himself as he sat down on the large couch. Now he began to worry even more. If grandpa wasn't home by afternoon without calling then something _must_ be wrong. Yugi reached for the cordless phone to call him at the lab, but something…eerie was heard behind him. He felt that he wasn't alone. Yugi slowly began to panic, taking in short labored breaths. He felt a dark chilling presence gradually approach him from behind the couch.

Yugi noticed the movement of a figure reflecting off of the huge screen television in front of him. He gasped and quickly turned only to be grabbed around the neck by the shadowed intruder.

"Hello." That harsh whispering voice echoed through Yugi's mind. He gasped. That voice! It's the same voice from that night in the alleyway. Yugi was now scared out of his mind as the voice continues to whisper into his ear, very tauntingly.

"Listen boy…" Yami growled. "You have something that I need right now and only you can help me, so listen very closely." Yami could feel him shaking harshly under his hand. He noticed he was struggling for air and loosened his grip enough that he would live through the evening.

"You're going to help me one way or another. You can choose to be cooperative and live or you can choose to fight and only be half dead. It's your choice." He taunted him, knowing that he couldn't harm Yugi.

Yugi gave him a pleading look, begging him to clarify myself.

"Look, you may have not realized but you are the key I've been searching for." Yami said, trying to be a vague as possible. "To put it plainly, this is a life or death situation for me and you." Yami could see his eyes grow wide and his skin grow pale. "You are a chosen one; destined to be killed by one cursed by the New Moon; a werewolf. A chosen's ones flesh provides the strength a werewolf needs in order to survive. The only thing that is stopping me from devouring you is that it seems you carry the insignia of the key." Yami explained as he pointed to Yugi's chest.

"You and only you have the power to bring eternal darkness and death upon this world if you are sacrificed by the time of the lunar eclipse. If you are killed then I have no chance of survival, none of us will. So you see…harming you is out of the question though I am trying my best right not to kill you right now." Yami could see the confusion on his face as clear as his amethyst eyes. But if I am able to protect you before the time the eclipse is over, you'll get to live. So how fortunate for you." Yami smirked.

Yami could tell by the look in his eyes that this was far too much for him to take in. He almost pitied him. Almost being the key word. Yami stood there, waiting patiently for his reply.

Yugi felt himself slowly come out of his frightened dazed phase. So here he was with a young man who claimed to be a werewolf in a life or death situation involving him to protect him from what? All he could say was, _Hold up. Wait a minute. Let's take it from the top!_

"What are you taking about?" Yugi asked his face full of bewilderment. "Who _are_ you?"

The young man before him sighed. It was bad enough he was holding a conversation with a human, but now he has to protect one! "My name is Yami. Yami Lavitius."

"I still don't understand! Why is that symbol on my chest? Where did it come from?" Yugi spoke with worry in his voice.

Yami growled and rolled his eyes. "Dammit…" He muttered. "I don't know how you got the symbol, but you are obviously chosen to be the key. And it only glows like that when…"

"When what?" Yugi asked with an eyebrow raised.

Yami just growled from all the frustration. "Never mind about that! In the meantime, you need my protection if you want to survive! In order for to keep a watchful eye out, until everything has passed, I have to stay here with you!"

Yugi just gapped at him. "You can't stay _home_ with me! You expect me to believe all this? If my memory serves me right, it was _you_ who attacked me in the alley this morning! What's stopping me from calling the police?"

Yugi could see him roll the situation over in his head, weighing the possibilities. He almost feared what was to come from the stranger's mouth. When he spoke, Yugi could hear a tint of normality in his voice.

"Well…" he chuckled. He actually _chuckled_. "Call the authorities if you wish. But I seriously doubt they'll believe in the whole 'a-werewolf-is-after-me' story. Humans these days don't believe in such nonsense. And even if someone did arrive, you will be responsible for their deaths because I will kill them without hesitation. Can your conscience handle that? You're just going to have to trust me."

Yugi was stunned by his intruder's response. Though it was a lot to take in, he had to admit it, but he was right. Yugi was a kind and gentle soul. He didn't want that on his conscience, even if himself was in danger, he always puts others well-being before his own. He timidly spoke. "And if I don't?" Yugi asked, his heart growing slightly more daring with each word he spoke.

Yami brought his hand up to Yugi's face and traced his clawed finger tauntingly down his cheek. Yugi cringed at the touch of his cold digit. "Listen, the world isn't some fairytale. This is real. And the sooner you realize that, the longer you survive! Understand?" Yami glared threateningly. "Now would you kindly show me to my sleeping quarters?"

Yugi felt himself recoil from this man. Whether or not he believed him didn't matter at this point. He decided to go along with it because he feared for his life. He had no choice but to accommodate his 'protector'. In the back of his mind, he thought how would he explain this to his grandfather or his friends for that matter?

Yugi reluctantly answered. "I understand…this way." Yugi led Yami up the stairs, down the hall and into his room.

The room was far different from the rooms Yami had seen before. It was cluttered with clothing and the rug on the floor was tossed aside. The drawer to his bedside table was thrown open, as if he had been looking for something during his previous term in his room. The bed was the only slightly tidy looking thing in the room. It at least resembled its true form.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to sleep in my room. Sorry about the mess. I didn't get a chance to tidy up today." Yugi said as he cleaned up. He turned to look at Yami. "Um, did you want something to sleep in? Yugi asked nervously, clearly not wanting him to stay with him in his room or in the house for that matter.

Yami just gave him a look and casually walked over to the bay window of the room, disregarding Yugi's question. He sat down, propping one leg onto the bench seating and the other resting on the side while looking out through the window.

"_What a jerk…_" Yugi thought to himself. He then continued to pick up the clothes on the floor and push them into a large hamper.

For the next few minutes Yugi tidied up the room. Well, it was mostly him. Yami didn't care to help. When it was done Yugi sat on the chair at his desk while Yami continued to sit in the spot where he was, looking out the window as the sun began to set. Yugi just sat there staring down at his hands and then timidly glanced up at Yami. There were a few minutes of silence before Yami noticed a framed picture on the nightstand of a woman and man smiling with a little boy in their arms.

Yami continued to stare at the picture of the family, reminding him so much of his own all those years ago. His eyes began to soften with sadness; he felt an ache in his heart. Remembering it was just as painful as trying to forget.

"Is that your mother and father, human?" Yami asked, watching him carefully. He looked up at Yami, nervousness clear on his face.

"Yes..." He said sadly. Yami could tell from the tone in his voice that he was trying to be brave. He sighed.

"You lost them…didn't you?" Yami softly spoke as he walked over to the nightstand and took the framed picture into his hands. Yugi stared at him in disbelief. Yami almost sounded…remorseful.

"How did you know?" Yugi asked. And why would he care he wondered.

Yami just closed his eyes and placed the frame back on the nightstand.

"Yami…where are your parents?" Yugi asked nervously, seeing his quiet state. The reason for Yugi's question was out of curiosity. Yami did look no older than a teen after all.

Yami softly hissed at Yugi and gave him a terrifying glare. "That's none of your concern, understand?"

Yugi shrieked in his seat, flinching at his tone of voice. "I-I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

There were a few minutes of silence from the two, until Yugi finally gathered up enough courage to speak to him. "So, what am I going to do with you?" Yugi asked. Yami just shrugged with an attitude problem.

"_Thanks._" Yugi thought sarcastically.

"The sun is set and night approaches. I must stay up and keep watch. They most likely already know where you live…and that I'm here." Yami spoke with a serious tone as he continued to look out the window attentively.

"_Who's 'they'?_"Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi sighed. It's been an eventful evening. All he wanted now was to get some rest. Yugi reached over to his nightstand and shuts off the light to his lamp. Instantly the room was veiled in darkness. He collapsed on his bed after a few minutes of changing into his nightclothes.

Yugi glanced at Yami, who was still focused looking out the window. "Umm…good night…" Yugi said to him very softly, but Yami said didn't speak a word in return. As Yugi drifted into sleep, he thought about every word Yami said to him, each as unreasonable as the last. The real question was how does a regular 15-year-old boy become the key to bring death to the world?

**To Be Continued…**


	6. News of Heartbreak: 05

The Challenge of Life or Death

By MissLadyMinxx

**Warning:**_This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore, possibly lemons in the future and religious statements. _

_If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please _**_DO NOT READ!_**

* * *

><p><span>News of Heartbreak: 05<span>

Yugi awoke to the sound of chirping birds outside his window; the sun's rays gleamed through the windows. He arose from his bed and stretched as his eyes scanned around his morning lit room. It didn't take long for him to realize that he was the only one in the room. Where was his new 'guest'?

"Yami?" Yugi called out to him, but no answer. It was just like every typical morning. He began to doubt if last night was even real, or if it was, like an early Halloween hoax his close friends made up. Yugi glanced at the clock. It read a taunting 6:30 am. Sighing, Yugi decided he might as well get dressed. He went to his closet and pulled out his clothes for the day and walked into his bathroom. After several minutes, Yugi emerged fully dressed.

"What's the purpose of you being up so early?" a deep, yet soothing voice questioned behind him. Yugi slightly leapt into the air like a startled kitten as an 'eep' escaped his mouth. He swiftly turned to see Yami in his room, standing near an open window.

'_So much for the idea of this being a dream or a prank…'_ Yugi thought to himself. "School." He then spoke to him. Yugi wondered where he went off to, but looking at Yami's cold stature, he dared not ask him. He picked up a large black backpack from the ground and began to stuff books in it. "You'll have to stay here while I'm away."

"What? Did you not remember what I told you yesterday?" Yami said, glaring at the small boy.

"Well, you can't go to school with me. It's hard enough how am I going to explain that a stranger is living with me." Yugi said as he packed the last of his school supplies.

Yami was silent; already frustrated about living here with the one of the things he despises most.

"Look…" Yugi spoke, feeling the frustration from him. "Just stay here. I'll be fine, okay?" Yami still seemed to be still a bit apprehensive, but Yugi figured that he would calm down after he left.

"Here." Yugi said, walking toward him. He flicked on the switch to the monitor and the screen sprang to life. Yami just raised an eyebrow as he stared at the screen.

"Just watch some TV. Play some video games. I should be home around 5." Yugi said as he walked towards the bedroom door.

Yami grunted in reply. "You must arrive back before sundown."

Yugi left the room, shutting the door behind him. As he walked down the hall, Yugi found himself amazed at how well he himself was handling the current situation. Normal people would be all in a tizzy, but Yugi somehow managed to keep his cool. He had half expected himself to collapse in fright.

Yami growled impatiently and sat on Yugi's bed, already bored as hell. The 21st century was already too complex for him and he didn't care for technology it had to offer. And besides…

Yami began to click through all channels with the remote.

…there was hardly anything worth watching anyway.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, Yugi had missed the bus again. The trees swayed around him as the nippy end-of-the-fall wind shook their golden red leaves from their branches. A few leaves fell on Yugi's shoulders and head. He brushed them off lazily and continued to walk. The sun had just completely emerged from its slumber and was now casting a golden morning light on Domino's park. The boulevard that Yugi walked down was deserted, expect for the occasional squirrel.<p>

Suddenly, Yugi could hear loud, quick footsteps approaching him and a hasty voice shatter the early morning silence.

"Hey, Yugi, wait up!"

Yugi spun around the see Jounouchi come running up to him. Yugi turned around. After a few moments a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"What's the matter? Why didn't ya wait?"

Yugi sighed tiredly and looked over his shoulder to see Jou's towering form looming over him. "Sorry, Jou. I've got a lot on my mind right now."

"Um, listen, Yugi." Jou said, rubbing his head, "I was wondering if you could help me study for the math quiz on Friday. I can't afford getting any more D's, you know? My dad's gonna kill me."

Yugi smiled. "Sure."

"Thanks, Yug. You're a lifesaver." Jou said, rubbing his neck as he laughed.

And so it continued this way the whole walk to school, Yugi and Jou talking and laughing together.

* * *

><p>Yami's POV<p>

I sighed, skimming through one of Yugi's…"manga" books as it said on the back. Another useless attempt at escaping boredom was now lying on the floor beside all the others. The large square contraption beside me read the numbers 4:45. Then I remembered that Yugi said he would be home by 5. That meant that I only had 15 more minutes left before Yugi returned home.

This was degrading for me. Living with a human, a chosen one, and protecting him? Pitiful. The only obstacle in my way from killing this chosen one was that he was the key and cannot be harmed or killed. Humans are disgraceful beings that need to be destroyed not protected. They were all the same to me. Besides…not once were my pleas for help took into consideration as they murdered the only two people that I loved from my life.

I growled as I got up off the floor for the first time in 3 hours. I could feel my joints give a little crack. I sighed as I moved about to rid myself of the stiffness that had conquered my body.

After I was nice and loose I began to pick up the books scattered across the floor just to ease the boredom. Suddenly, my ears picked up the sound of…purring? I looked at the open window, and my eye twitched as the black and white furred creature jumped into the bedroom and approached me. I wasn't fond of cats that much. They are so annoying. I flinched as the creature rubbed against me. I pushed the cat away from me but it came right back. "Go away!" I shouted as I bared my fangs. But it only looked at me, clueless at the treat. I was beginning to grow agitated more and more by the sight of this thing. I took the creature by the tail and within seconds, it was thrown out of the window.

"Stupid creature…" I muttered.

* * *

><p>Yugi sprinted home, his backpack thumping against his back. It was almost 5 and didn't' want to be late. Who knew what Yami would do if he was late? And besides, he didn't want his grandfather discovering Yami before he could come up with an excuse. In the back of his mind, he was more worried what Yami would do to his grandfather.<p>

Yugi dashed into his house, discarding his backpack by the door. "Grandpa?" He called out; nothing but silence. He _still_ wasn't home?

"Yugi?"

An 'eek' escaped Yugi's mouth. He quickly turned to see Jou at the door. "Jou! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked nervously.

"I thought this would be a good time to help me study for my math test, since you said you weren't busy this evening, remember?"

Yugi cursed to himself. He forgot.

He gasps. Yami! "Oh, y-yeah, just sit down and…I'll be right back."

Jou watched his little friend run up the stairs as if his life depended on it. He was confused by Yugi's sudden nervous behavior.

As Yugi dashed up the stairs and turned the corner of the hallway, he saw that his bedroom door was open. Sheer panic rushed through his veins and he slowly walked forward and into his room. "Oh, no…"

Meanwhile, Jou was sitting on the couch in the living room, unpacking his homework and textbooks. Suddenly, Yami walked out of the kitchen after curiously raiding the fridge and suspiciously glared at the messy blonde haired-boy that was sitting on the couch. A sheer lust of massacre filled his crimson eyes. Jou could hear footsteps approaching behind him. He quickly turned to see the young man that looked a lot like Yugi. There was a short yelp from the blonde followed by, "Who the hell are you!"

Yugi heard the shouting from the living room. That could only have meant that Jou has met his 'roommate'. As he ran down the stairs and into the living room, the sight that greeted him was quite hilarious to be honest. The proud and frightening Yami standing there just staring at the defensive blonde with an eyebrow rose while Jou was waving a baseball bat about.

"Jou!" Yugi shouted. "Don't hurt him!" he then shouted to Yami. Fortunately, he interrupted the conflict before Yami could do anything to Jou.

Jou spun around to see his best friend standing in the doorway, a strange look on his face.

"Who is this, Yugi?" Jou asked, pointing the tip of the bat at Yami.

Yami glared angrily at Jou on the account of the bat being in his face. He snatched the bat from Jou's hands and broke it in half like it was nothing but a toothpick. Jou witnessed the whole thing.

"What the…?" Jou said with a questionable look on his face.

"Uh...he's…umm…" Yugi stuttered. He quickly tried to come up with a fib before things got even more out of control. "He's…my cousin! He has to stay with me for a while."

"Cousin?" Jou asked, looking thoroughly puzzled.

"Yeah." Yugi said with a nervous grin.

"Well…okay…huh...he looks _a lot_ like you. Weird." Jou chuckled.

Yami's crimson eyes narrowed in anger at the blonde. _Weird?_

Jou held out a hand to Yami. "Sorry about that, pal. Hey, I'm Jounouchi."

Yami stared at Jou's hand for a minute and then looked at Jou. "I don't ever recall me being your…'pal'." Yami snarled, refusing the friendly handshake. "You're just very fortunate that your body is still intact."

"What the hell is your problem?" Jou shouted, clinching his fist.

"Well, I better go get him suited." Yugi nervously said, pushing the annoyed Yami away from his angry friend. Jou gave one last leery look as Yami and Yugi walked out of the room. For some reason he got a strange and eerie feeling when Yami entered the room. Something wasn't right.

"Whoa, that was close." Yugi said, collapsing on the bed.

"What is he doing here?" Yami growled.

"He's a good friend of mine. He came over for tutoring, that's all. Please don't hurt him!" Yugi pleaded.

Yami remained silent as his attention was focused outside the window. He watched as the sun began to set. He could sense a sudden change in the atmosphere and the scent in the air was unusual. "You are not to leave the house tonight, understand?" he said with a stern tone in his voice.

"Fine. I guess I'm being held hostage by you as well." Yugi muttered as he rolled his eyes. "I'm going to check on Jou…" he said as he left the room.

Yugi made is way down the stairs and into the spacious living room where Jou sat watching television. "Jou, ready to study now?" he said to the messy blonde haired teen.

"Yugi!" Jou nervously shouted as he shot up from the couch and stood in front of the television. "Um, let's go study at the library, okay?" Jou gently tried to pull Yugi out of the living room and near the front door.

"Right here is fine. What's the matter with you…?" Yugi was silenced by the sound of the news from the TV. As he looked at the screen, he noticed the reporter standing near the building where his grandfather works. The police and emergency vehicles were at the scene.

Jou sadly watched, unable to keep Yugi's attention away from the breaking news. "Yugi…" Jou spoke softly.

Yugi continued to stare at the screen as he grabbed the remote from the table in front of him and increased the volume.

"_The city of Domino was come to a horrified halt after the discovery of the body of 75-year-old Sugoroku Mutou was found in a dumpster of an alley near the Domino Science Lab..._"

Yugi's amethyst eyes widened with shock. The time seemed to have stopped in place and everything became silent. The only sound he heard was the sound of the remote as it fell from his limp hand. He felt his heart skip several beats and began to feel sick at the pit of his stomach. His legs suddenly felt drained as he nearly collapsed onto the floor.

"N-no…No!" Yugi spoke with utter grief and disbelief as his voice began to break.

"_Investigators say he was pushed out of the 18th floor of this building and then his body was dumped in a dumpster of this alley. More of this investigation is shrouded in mystery and the motive of this terrible crime is unclear. Whether this terrible crime was either a murder or suicide, the investigators are unsure. No fingerprints were found-"_

The television fell silent as the screen went black. After turning off the TV, Jou tightly hugged Yugi, desperately trying to comfort his friend. "Yugi...I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out this way." He sorrowfully whispered.

Yugi was silent for a while, his shocked blank violet orbs in a daze with tears running down his cheeks. Why did this happen? How could someone you cherish the most be taken away from you so effortlessly? How can the heart truly mend after being inflicted with the same grief twice?

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Protection: 06

The Challenge of Life or Death

By MissLadyMinxx

**Warning:**_This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore, possibly lemons in the future and religious statements. _

_If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please _**_DO NOT READ!_**

* * *

><p><span>Protection: 06<span>

It was a cold dark night as Yugi quietly sat on one of the swings in the park. It was the same swing set where he and his grandfather played together when he was a young boy. His soft tearing eyes gazed at the ground below him, sadly dwelling on the memories he could hardly remember. He gently rocked himself back and forth on the swing as a cold wind blew through his jacket. Back when he was a child, his grandfather would spend time with him on this very swing if he weren't too busy. He thought about the moment him and his grandfather had on that day.

(Flashback)

"_Wee! Push me higher, grandpa!" Yugi cheered happily on the swing. Sugoroku smiled at his grandson as he pushed him higher into the air. "Wee!" Yugi cheered again. "I can almost touch the sky! Higher, Grandpa! Higher!"_

_Sugoroku chuckled. "I doubt you can go any higher, unless you have wings, my boy." Yugi stopped the motion of the swing to look at his tired grandfather._

"_I wish I could…just to see them again." Yugi sadly spoke._

_The old man nods. He brings Yugi into his arms and sits down on the swing with his grandson on his lap._

_Yugi frowns. "Why did Mommy and Daddy leave me to go stay in the sky? Don't they love me?" He began to cry._

"_Yugi, of course they love you. You were their pride and joy." Sugoroku smiled._

_Yugi sadly looked up into the morning sky. "I miss them, Grandpa…"_

"_I'm sure they miss you too. But you must always remember…as long as you keep their love and care in your heart, they're never really gone. Your mother and father will always live inside your heart." Sugoroku smiled as he looked up into the sky with Yugi. "They're always watching you…and they'll always be there for you."_

_Yugi wiped the tears from his violet orbs and he looked at his grandfather. "You'll never leave me. Right, Grandpa?"_

"_Of course not. I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave your side. I promise." Sugoroku chuckled as he tickled little Yugi. _

Yugi shuts his eyes tight and began to sob uncontrollably. He tightly clinched his fists as tears of resentment streamed from his eyes. His mother, father and now his grandfather; all promised the same and now they are gone. In his mind, he was utterly alone. He felt frustration and anger fill his heart. Stricken with grief, his soul would never seem to recover from the brink of despair.

"You said that you'd always be there for me!" Yugi cried and shouted into the quiet night sky. He fell to his knees and then on all fours. He slams his fist to the ground. "You're not here! Why? What did I do wrong?" He cried. "I need you Grandpa! You left me too soon!"

After a few moments of crying, Yugi arose from the ground. Despite how he was feeling now, he knew he had to get home. He left the house without Yami knowing. He feebly arose from the ground and began the long walk through the park; the road was brightly lit with the light of the lampposts. A light breeze blew, followed by the distant sounds of dragging paper on the pavement and the crinkling sounds of airborne plastic bags. The light breeze turned into a cold gust of wind as dark clouds concealed the moon in its darkness.

"That's weird…" Yugi muttered to himself slightly frightened by the lack of activity around.

The light of the lampposts near him suddenly began to flicker; he jumped and looked at the dying lights.

"It's…probably just a power outage." he told himself and continued walking, but soon all the lights of the lamps went dead and darkness surrounded his every move. He looked from lamp to lamp puzzled and frightened. Despite this he kept walking.

"W-what's going on?" Yugi thought as his heart began to race. He looked around, no one was there, and it was pitch black. Something is wrong.

The cold wind began to blow, numbing his hands and face. He gasped as he could hear a faint chuckle that surrounded him. "Who's there?" Yugi whimpered.

"_Yugi_…" the voice whispered. Yugi panicked as the voice continued to whisper his name. "S-stop it…!" He said frightened as he started to run through the murky park. Not realizing where he was going, he stopped and leaned against a tree to catch his breath.

A shadowed figure crept silently towards the boy, not a sound of approaching footsteps. Yugi felt someone was watching him, following him. The thought made him very nervous. He felt a chill run down his spine and saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked and saw no one there. With a sigh he turned back around to see a dark figure abruptly in front of him. Startled, Yugi jumped back, startled.

"The key…" said the figure in a whispering voice that made Yugi shiver slightly.

"W-what do you want?" He replied. Yugi looked carefully at the stranger. He was shrouded in a cloak of darkness.

"Excuse me…" Yugi mumbled passing the figure but was quickly stopped by a harsh grip catching his wrist. Yugi yelped as he felt the cold touch of the stranger.

"You cannot escape your death…" The figure smirked. Yugi eyes broaden, capturing the white glint of the fangs.

"Let me go!" Yugi yelled terrified.

"Your blood is tainted with the Eye of Lucifer. You must die…"

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" Yugi screamed.

Without warning, a figure jumped out of the darkness and kicked the stranger away. Yugi was thrown to the ground by the force of the push.

Yami quickly stood after knocking the attacker away from Yugi. He snarled and glared at Yugi's attacker with immense intimidation.

He chuckled. "Why are you protecting the likes of a pathetic human? You're filthy." The shrouded figure growled.

Intensely angered by his comment, Yami snarled and began to circle around the stranger, a sadistic hunger shone in his deep crimson eyes. His eyes shone with bloodlust and challenge. He glared. "You have his foul scent all over you." Yami growled.

The stranger smirked. "There's no use protecting that boy. He will eventually come for him and when that happens, everything will be to his will."

"Let that bastard come. I'll do the same to him what I'm about to do to you." Yami smirked.

"Then what are you waiting for?" The figure began to demean him.

Yami darkly roared with his fangs bared. The stranger hissed at the fierce werewolf as he swiftly charges towards him.

Yugi watched the bloody duel horrified. Globs of blood splattered over the ground, followed by the growls and the sounds of gnashing teeth and swiping claws. Yami snarled as he swiftly dodged every attack thrown at him and quickly pounced on top of the stranger knocking him down. He held him still to keep him from struggling, as he quickly sank his razor claws into the flesh of the man's neck easily tearing the muscle.

Yami backed away from his now weak opponent, glaring down at him as he lay in a pool of his own blood. With his dying breath, he chuckled faintly and spoke, "I…was but a messenger. There will be more…the prophecy will be fulfilled…you…will…f-fail…"

As he breathed his last breath, an instant, his body decomposed into nothing but a frail, mummified-like skeleton. Yami sighed in disgust and slammed his foot onto the skull, crushing it into nothing but dust.

Yugi stared at Yami, aghast as he turned towards his direction. He glared at the small marooned haired boy, blood dripping from his hands. Despite the fact that he was frightened, Yugi couldn't stop staring into those crimson eyes. The clouds slowly parted from above and the light of the moon began to chase away the darkness, revealing Yami standing triumphantly.

Yami took in short panting breaths, somewhat tired from the gruesome battle. He had a few gashes and cuts on his arms, neck and face. He groaned and fell to his knees, weak from massive blood lost.

"You're hurt badly." Yugi he said as he kneeled next to him. Yami growled and pushed Yugi away, refusing his help.

"Don't touch me!" Yami harshly shouted. "_Don't_…come near me." His eyes narrowed, intimidating the small teen.

Yugi dejectedly backed away. "I…was just trying to help you…"

Yami gradually stood and stared at the faint glow through Yugi's shirt. "Damn it…we have to leave now. It's not safe here." Yami solemnly spoke as they began the journey through the park, leaving Yugi confused about the whole situation.

Glowing eyes in the shadows observed as they departed. There was a slight chuckle in the voice as he said, "Interesting…"

* * *

><p>Yugi quietly let himself inside the dark and silent house alongside Yami. The walk home was very awkward and quiet. This was the first time he has seen Yami act this ferociously and the first time he has ever seen something that should have been in some horror flick out of a movie. But this was real. It was hard to believe it was real.<p>

Yugi watched as Yami quietly started up the stairs. After gathering his thoughts he finally gathered the courage to speak, "Yami…?"

Yami stopped dead in his tracks, hearing his name called out from the timid boy behind him. "What?" He harshly asked.

"About tonight…I-"

"You're an idiot!" Yami turned to shout at him. Yugi flinched at the volume of his voice. "I warned you! Did I not tell you that our lives are at stake! Are you really _that_ ignorant of a fool?"

Yugi's clouding orbs stared at the carpeted floor below him. He was right. It was a poor decision to make. But did he have to be so callous about it? "I…I'm sorry…I just needed to be alone. My grandfather, he's...he's dead…" Yugi softly sobbed.

Yami towered over him. "Is that your sorry ass excuse?"

Yugi froze at his cruel remark. He raised his head from the floor and stared into Yami's emotionless eyes, not showing one bit of remorse.

Yami spoke with such intense anger and hatred. "Your grandfather's death doesn't change a damn thing. He's dead! People live and then they die! That is the life of a mortal! Nothing will bring him back! Not your crying, not your 'God', and definitely not your prayers! The people you love and ever cared for _will _eventually rot in the ground, their bodies nothing but nourishment for maggots! You're lucky that I found you in time. If I hadn't caught your scent I'm sure you would have joined him where he is now."

Yami coldly glared at the tearing boy, not caring about being the cause of his grandfather's death. "One irrelevant loss doesn't mean anything compared to what will be unleashed if you are captured."

"Shut up!" Yugi shouted, even surprising himself when he raised his voice to him. "My grandfather was everything! He was the only thing I had left and he was taken away from me! But how could a being with no soul, a demon with no heart possibly understand that?"

Yami growled. He didn't like to be challenged, especially by a human. Yugi gasped as Yami lunged toward him, cornering him tightly against the wall. Yami pinned his arms on the wall, each on the side of Yugi, blocking him from escaping. He began to feel unease as Yami brought his red glowing eyes to meet the nervous violet orbs of Yugi.

"I know more than you could possibly ever know. It was your kind that forced me to be who I am today. I don't give a damn about your wellbeing, but that isn't up to me. So I advise you to watch your tongue around me, before it's ripped out! Just because I can't kill you, does not mean I can't cause you immense pain." He solemnly spoke.

Yugi started to feel a little awkward due to the closeness of Yami against him. "And now because of your foolish decision, you could be in more danger." He said as he turned away from Yugi.

"From what?" Yugi spoke timidly, who was afraid to ask.

Yami paused for a moment and then quietly spoke. "A being that is neither living nor dead. Some were human that died in mortal form and risen again as creatures of the night. Others born by blood."

"You mean…a vampire?"

Yami was silent and slightly nodded. "Don't mistake them from the ones humans portray on your local TV shows and movies. These are far worse. The one I fought was but a weakling, the lowest of the low; what they call a 'half-breed'. I can tell by the smell. Once human but made by an upper-class vampire, they are stronger. Their lineage traces all the way back to 'The First'.

"'The First'?" Yugi questioned, trying to take all this in.

"The original vampire. He's is not 'Dracula' nor is he 'Nosferatu'. He is something to be very terrified of. He is pure malevolence; conceived from the sinful life-force of the fallen angel you know as Lucifer; born as a monster that nourishes on blood. He is _not _like the others. He is more powerful and very difficult to kill. If I was not here, he would have come for you himself by now." Yami glances out the nearby window and continues to speak.

"He is in this vicinity. I do not know why he is hesitant. Most likely he is just toying with us."

"But I don't understand. What would a vampire want with me?" Yugi asked.

"Beside the fact to feed, that vampire wanted you because you're the key to bringing everlasting darkness on earth and ending the existence of life and I cannot have that."

"Why? You don't seem like the caring for humanity type." Yugi said.

Yami sneered at Yugi. "I don't! But if humanity and life is gone, what am I to feed on? My kind cannot feed on vampires. Their flesh is dead, thus no nourishment. Do not _ever_ mistake me for caring about you or your kind!"

Yugi cowered under Yami's tone of voice. He didn't doubt about him being cold-hearted, but there was something else behind his motive that Yami was keeping to himself. Yugi hoped that over time, maybe he could find out more about Yami's past.

"So then it's taken care of, right? You killed the vampire that was after me."

Yami casually leaned against the edge of the couch. "Wrong. That was but one vampire. The insignia draws every vampire to you, because it was created by his blood; the blood of Lucifer, thus the blood of 'The First'. It calls to them ever so often so it's impossible to hide; they are always looking for you because they are drawn to it. The Eye of Lucifer wants you to be found. But until the rise of the red moon is over, you cannot be sacrificed or we all will cease to exist. The only reason I care is that the extinction of life means the extinction of me."

Yugi was deep in thought. How can all this be possible? How did a 15-year-old boy become the solution to the destruction of existence? First his grandfather's death and now this. He hoped this was all a nightmare and he would wake up and everything would be like the way it was before he met Yami, but he couldn't lie to himself. Unfortunately, this was reality.

'_I wish this was a nightmare…'_ Yugi thought to himself.

"It's only a matter of time until he comes for you himself. He always gets what he wants…" Yami said quietly.

Yugi glanced at the young man and was astonished. His eyes seemed to be filled with human emotion, the feeling of sadness and pain. Yugi could feel it in the room. Is it possible that he does have a heart?

"By the strength of the glow on the insignia, he's close, which is why I must be around you in order to keep constant watch." Yami spoke.

"You're already living with me. What more could you possibly do?" Yugi sadly spoke as he started to remember the loss of his grandfather.

"Your school. I must pose as a student and attend your school." Yami grunted. He hated being around humans, especially children. But what choice did he have? Keeping an eye out for Yugi meant keeping an eye out for any possible danger that may find its way to him.

"What? You can't! It's too much trouble and attention! You can't control your temper and not to mention your bloodlust when you're angry!"

"We have no choice! It's our lives on the line and your death will be painful. At least you have a fighting chance when I'm around."

Yugi let out an aggravated sigh. He was right. Yugi just hoped everything would turn out all right. "You can attend school with me. Just try not to lose your temper and you must act like a normal teenager as much as possible."

* * *

><p>Yugi shut the door to his locker and turned to see Yami shuffling his books about. Yugi watched as Yami's World History book fell to the ground. It fell with a loud smacking sound that caused many eyes to turn and look at them. Yami sort of growled and bent down to pick it up.<p>

"I don't know why I suggested this." Yami said casting a look at a freshmen girl walking by. She made a wide swerve to avoid getting too close to him. Yugi couldn't blame her. Yami's appearance was intimidating. The fact that his features mimicked Yugi's already drew enough attention.

"It's okay. Just be cool." Yugi whispered to his irritated look alike.

Suddenly, a loud bell shrieked through the school, signaling all students to go to their first class of the day. Yami has been to school, but nothing like this. Yugi sighed and turned to his right and headed toward his first class. Behind him he could hear Yami growling at people and shoving them aside. Yugi sighed, looking up at the numbers above the classrooms.

"246…247…248…yes, 249." Yugi made sure Yami received the same classes as sophomores so he could keep an eye on him to make sure the school doesn't end up on the breaking news. He trembled at the thought of Yami causing harm to other students or worse.

Yugi opened to door and walked in, followed by Yami. He turned to Yami to see his face slightly showing displeasure as he observed the class. Some girls were crowded in a corner, gossiping with one another. In another corner were a bunch of guys whispering and looking at the girls' bottoms. This was just disgusting for Yami. Being surrounded by human beings was what he hated most. The scent of human odor of the small classroom filled his nose. His lust to kill was beginning to rise, but calmed himself because he knew he would blow his cover if he did something out of the ordinary. Despite his feelings, his willpower was a lot stronger.

"I don't know how I let myself talk me into this. Being around degrading creatures is the last thing I need." Yami whispered a growl to Yugi.

"Just calm down and don't lose your temper." Yugi smiled and whispered back to the angry wolf.

Away from everyone else in a separate corner was a small group of three people crowded around two desks. Yugi spotted one head immediately. It was Anzu Mazaki. She was one of the nicer girls of his grade, always talking about how it was important to be nice to everyone though that can get annoying after a few hundred times. Her eyebrows were sort of scrunched together as she watched the other two people who were busy doing something on the desk. One head was blonde while the other was brown. The blonde head sort of sat up, in doing so revealing its face. It was Jou. He grinned at the brown headed boy.

"Looks like I won again Honda. Let's see ya beat that!" Jou said laughing.

The brown head shot up and was now standing. It was Honda Hiroto. He didn't look happy.

"You cheated!" Honda said glaring at Jou. "You cheated and I want a rematch!"

"I won fair and square, Honda! Face it!"

Suddenly, Anzu looked up from the two boys in front of her and spotted Yugi. She waved him over very enthusiastically. Yami, however, was far less joyful about going over. However, Yugi took the invitation in stride, walking over. He glanced back to Yami, telling him to follow through his eyes. Yami slowly followed, cautious of the people in the room.

"Hey, Yugi." Anzu spoke sadly. "We, umm…we all heard…about your grandfather. I'm so sorry. We all are."

All of his friends were silent as they agreed with Anzu. Yugi's grandfather was like a grandfather to them all. "Thank you…" Yugi quietly said.

"The teacher did give you some time off to mourn, Yugi. You don't have to be here." Anzu said concerned when she saw Yugi's quiet manner.

Yugi quickly snapped out of his daze when he heard Anzu's voice. "I-I know…but I'll be okay. Really…"

Anzu continued to look at Yugi with concern. She was one of Yugi's longtime friends. She wasn't so sure. "Well, okay then…" she said.

Jou, being the happy-go-lucky guy that he was, leaped up and placed and arm around Yugi's neck, grinning, trying to break the tense and gloomy atmosphere.

"You just missed it, Yug!" Jou said happily. "I killed Honda. Bam! He didn't know what hit him!"

"Luck of the draw. It won't happen again." Honda said with a scowl.

"Not luck of the draw." Jou said, "Just my mad skills." Honda couldn't help but grin.

"Mad skills? The only 'mad skills' you have is at eating 10 slices of pizza in under 5 minutes." Honda then laughed.

"You guys are playing Duel Monsters, right?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." said Anzu. "They're both really good."

"Hey, Yugi, who's the clone?" asked Honda, eyeing Yami. Jou on the other hand wasn't happy to see Yami remembering their last encounter.

"Err, this is Yami, my cousin." Yugi said nervously. "He's staying with me."

Honda and Anzu cocked their heads to the side for a moment. "You ever noticed he looks just like you?" Honda asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, weird, huh?"

"Well, nice to meet you." said Honda. He jumped up and offered Yami his hand. Yami stared at it for a moment with a cold glare and then glanced over to Yugi whose eyes begged him to be nice. Yami growled in defeat and then took the hand shake. Honda shook Yami's hand with a grin.

"Say Yugi, you hear about that new teen club that just opened up?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, I heard of it. Why?" Yugi said.

"Well, we were going to check it out on Friday. Wanna come?"

Yami gave Jou an angry look. He wasn't a fan of Jou and didn't want Yugi out by himself anyway. It was dangerous and too risky. "If Yugi's going, I'm coming too." Yami angrily spoke out suddenly. Yugi mentally slapped his face. _'Yami, watch your temper._' Yugi thought.

Jou caught the angry look on Yami's face. "Look, Yami, I'm sorry about us getting off on the wrong foot last time we met. But you don't have to worry about Yugi. He'll be with me so you got nothin' to worry about."

Yami eyes narrowed. _Worry about him?_ What's that supposed to mean? "I could care less."

"Whateva…you could come too if you're so worried about him." Jou chuckled.

Yami gave a sneer look at Jou.

"So, will the two of ya come?" Jou asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Sure."

The bell rang again for them to take their seats. Everyone around them scrambled to get to their seats, not wanting to start of the week with a detention.

"Friday at 10. See ya there!" Jou called to them over the sea of students.

Yugi quickly made his way to the nearest pair of open seats. He sat in a chair by the window while Yami sat beside him to his right. As the class settled down a large man sort of waddled into the room. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a coffee colored sweater.

"Good morning class." The teacher said unenthusiastically.

"Good morning, Akira-sensei!" called the class.

"Open your books to page 88. We have to finish the chapters on the World War." The teacher said.

* * *

><p>Yami's POV<p>

I staggered after Yugi down the hallway, my mind completely smashed. I cannot explain learning about stuff that I haven't even remembered in hundreds years. It's brutal. That instructor decided to 'discover my boundaries' and question me on the basics of the World War. Too bad I didn't remember a damn thing. The idea of humans killing each other in a pointless feud is asinine. Now he's assigned me to do a 4-page essay on it to 'get me up to speed.' The rest of the day hadn't been any better. Geometry was brutal and Chemistry…well, don't ask.

"I'm sure tomorrow will be better." Yugi said with a nervous grin. "Thanks for not losing your temper, especially when meeting Jou again. I can sense you two don't get along very well."

"Whatever." I said with a snarl as I reached my new metal box that was called a locker. I opened it roughly and yanked out the books I would need.

"Well, we're going to that club on Friday." Yugi said as he shut his own locker and waited for me. "That's something to look forward to."

"It's not a good idea to be in such a public place." I warned him as we walked out the hallway of the school and onto the path that led outside.

The trees around us swayed as their golden leaves fell upon us. Seeing a leaf fall on Yugi I casually brushed a few from his hair without him knowing. It's not like I cared or anything. It was just annoying.

"Yami, I understand the danger that I am in, but my grandfather always thought me never to live my life in fear. It would be too suspicious if I never go out anyway. Besides…" Yugi brought his school books close to his chest, hiding a smile from Yami. "I have you to protect me."

I shrugged at the small boy's sudden coy manner. Despite my dislike for him, he was right. I was now his protector. We both needed each other to live.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Tormented: 07

The Challenge of Life or Death

By MissLadyMinxx

**Warning:**_This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore, possibly lemons in the future and religious statements. _

_If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please _**_DO NOT READ!_**

* * *

><p><span>Tormented: 07<span>

It was a calm and silent night. Merely the sound of the cricket's song could be heard from miles around the neighborhood, along with the faint echoes of the adjacent city. Yugi was fast asleep in his bed; tightly snuggled under his chibi Dark Magician printed blanket. The digital clock on the nightstand next to his bed read 12:00 am. He slightly opened his drowsy eyes to see Yami sleeping in his usual spot of the bay window with his back leaned against the wall and his arms carelessly crossed. Yugi slightly smiled. This was the most peaceful state he has ever seen him. With a sigh, Yugi turned around to the other side of the bed with his back to Yami and gradually fell back to sleep.

Yami's demeanor might have been serene, but in his mind, there was a struggle between him and his recurrent nightmares. He began to softly grunt and mutter in his sleep, tormented; his body twitched ever so slightly from his vivid hallucinations.

In his nightmare, he was in an endless void of darkness; a never-ending labyrinth that one could not escape. He hastily turned around when he felt a manifestation appear behind him. They were transparent figures of his mother and father. As he reached for them, his hand faded into a little boy's hand and he was soon turned into his former self as a small boy with the age appearance of 8 or 9. Suddenly, the transparent figures of his parents began alter into a malevolent silhouette of his older self with glowing crimson eyes. Frightened, Yami ran as fast as he could away from the towering shadow as it reached out its hand to grasp him. His speed wasn't enough as the shadow grabbed him with an overwhelming constricted grasp and brought Yami closely up to his face. The shadow let out a dark snarl as it shaped into a silhouette of a demonic wolf with those same crimson eyes. Yami trembled at the sight of those wicked eyes as the darkness slowly engulfed his entire body as well as his heart. His agonizing screams echoed throughout the void.

Yami immediately awoke and darted up from against the wall, his face flushed with cold sweat. His eyes are widened from fright as he took in labored breaths as his heart pounded against his chest. He brought his hand to the brow of his forehead, ran his fingers through his hair and then took a glance at his hand. To his belief, it was trembling from anxiety, a feeling he has never felt since his parent's demise. Taking this as a sign of weakness, he tightly clinched his hand into a fist until it seeped blood and he grunted from frustration. This was the same, recurrent dream he's had for years. All his life it tormented him along with those terrible memories from all those years ago.

Intensely angered, he glared at the small boy that was slumbering peacefully in fetal position. Hate along with am immense hunger of carnage filled his eyes as they began to glow a vivid red. Yami feebly stood and walk over to the bed where Yugi slept. As Yami towered over him and glanced down at his small lookalike, his heart began to beat faster than before, nearly at an all-time high. As he continued to look at Yugi, his canine fangs began to lengthen and he panted heavily. Yugi's unique aroma emitting from his body filled his nose, which nearly sent Yami into a sadistic frenzy. Yami hasn't consumed flesh in days and after all, Yugi was a chosen one. Opposing his instinctive urges was a conflict he felt he was never going to win.

Has he reached out his hand to seize Yugi, he found himself at a moment of hesitation. He had to remind himself why he could not dine on this chosen one. Yami growled, immensely annoyed by his predicament. Here was a chosen one, inches away from his grasp and he cannot be harmed. Yami knew he had to feed, but it wasn't going to be Yugi, at least not anytime soon. As desperately as he wanted to, the boy couldn't be harmed. He gradually took steps away from Yugi and made his way back to the window. He had to feed and he was getting weaker with every step he took. At least ordinary human flesh could give him enough strength to defend himself against the lesser vampires. As Yami opened the window, he took a glance at the full moon of the night sky. The cool gust of wind blows through his hair. He shuts his eyes and sighed deeply as the rays of the moonlight filled him with such ecstasy and his primal instincts began to take over. He opened his eyes and they began to glow vividly red; he smirks menacingly. To him, this was a seamless night for a massacre.

Yami jumps from the 2nd story window and gracefully lands onto the pavement of the ground with ease and silence. Casually putting his hands into the pockets of his pants, he began the pursuit of his victim.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the local bar, an intoxicated young woman wobbles out of the building with two of her fellow intoxicated girlfriends. They had been drinking all night to celebrate her promotion at her job. The young woman rubs her head, already feeling the effects of the alcohol.<p>

"Kanpai!" she shouts while slurring her letters and holding up an invisible drink. "Oh, right…" she drunkenly snickers when she realizes she's outside.

"Jeez, you never could hold your liquor." One of the females said.

"Hey, Yuriko, you never did tell us how you got that promotion! Everyone knows you're one of the worst employees!" one of her friends spoke, slurring her words.

"It's an age old secret. It's called…" she pauses to hiccup. "…sleeping with your boss. Never fails!" She laughs along with her friends.

"Ahh, Yuriko, you're such a slut!" her other friend joked with a laugh as she nearly lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Hey, hey, what time is it? I…gotta work in the morning." One of the friends asked.

"It's getting late. We better catch a cab. You coming, Yuriko?" her other friend asked as she wobbles with the other woman to the curb.

"I live only several blocks away. I can walk…" Yuriko slurred as she starts her disoriented trek back home and gives a messy goodbye wave to her friends.

"Okay, see you at work." Her friend spoke as they waited for the cab.

The drunken young woman was halfway home but then decided to cut through the secluded park to get home as soon as possible. She had a headache only a good night's rest could cure. Being disoriented, she strayed from the cement path, which would have eventually led her out of the 500 acre park, but instead wandered off into cluster of trees. Soon, after several minutes of wandering, she finally realized she was no longer on the path and got herself lost in the middle of the shady park, surrounded my bushes and trees. Not a lamppost in sight to shed some light on her surroundings; just the dim shine of the moonlight. Before she could turn back and retrace her steps, she heard rustling noises coming from the bushes next to her. She slightly jumped by the sound and looked to the direction of the rustling shrub.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" she spoke nervously, hoping it was just another person who was lost or a stray cat.

As she spoke, everything around her went silent and still, until the only sound she heard was an unholy, demonic growl from, what it seemed, coming from all around her. She let out a startled gasped when she saw a set of crimson eyes staring her down and she trembled at the sigh, her body motionless from anxiety. When she gathered up enough courage she could, she began to back away. Each careful and slow step she took back, the creature took one step forward out of its hiding spot until it reviled itself in the moonlight. Terrified, she screamed when she saw the frightening pair of eyes that were staring her down belonging to what she thought was a massive wolf. As she continued back away, a rock causes her to lose her balance. She trips and falls onto the ground and crawls to get away. In a moment, a burst of adrenaline rushes through her body and she gets up to her feet and runs further into the park. Yami tauntingly licks his chops as he watches his victim trying to escape; always taking pleasure in a victim's chase like some sadistic game of cat and mouse. He snarls as he begins to pursue after her on all fours.

The woman ran as fast as she could through the darkened park, desperately trying to find some sign of the lampposts leading back to the path. "Somebody, please help me! HELP!" she screamed, hoping someone could hear her cries for aid, but she was too far into the park. The countless trees around her were drowning out the sounds of her screaming. She turned her head to see if the animal was still chasing her and in the process, trips and falls onto the damp grass. As she sits up, her clothing smeared with grass stains and dirt, she turns around, and her petrified eyes quickly scans the surrounding landscape, only to see nothing. Everything was just as serene as before.

She tries to catch her breath, her heart pounding hard against her chest from all the grueling running and sweat trickled down her face. As she feebly stood to her feet and turned to the opposite direction, to her astonishment, she saw the exiting path that led out of the park just several feet away from where she was standing.

She sighs with great relief. "Oh, thank God." The relieved young woman sprinted her way towards the exit in high spirits. She was halfway towards the exit when she saw something leap swiftly towards her at the corner of her eye. Before she could react, she felt an overwhelming jaw firmly compress around her tender neck. She gagged from her own blood as the razor-sharp teeth entered her flesh as if it were butter. The sheer force of the tackle knocked her off her feet, as Yami brought her down onto the ground, her neck securely in his mouth. Soon, she lost all feeling. She no longer felt pain, just numbness throughout her body. She couldn't scream, as her vocal cords were crushed. Her body went limp as she could faintly watch her own blood flood the sod, soaking it. She heard a crunch sound and her eyesight drifted into darkness as Yami clamped down firmer onto her neck, severing it from her spine. Within a second, she was dead.

Yami dropped her lifeless body onto the blood soaked ground and releases a chilling and air piercing howl that could be heard throughout the night.

* * *

><p>Yugi quickly sat up from his bed. "Yami?" he spoke as he glanced at the opened window.<p>

"Yes?" a voiced answered him from a dark corner.

Yugi looked to the location of the voice and softly gasped when he saw glowing, crimson eyes looking at him from the shadowy corner across the bedroom. Yami walked into the dimly moonlit area of the bedroom, his eyes no longer glowing. Yugi noticed some blood stains on the corner of Yami's mouth and cringed nervously from the sight.

"N-nothing…" he spoke quickly and hid under the covers, not only frightened of Yami, but frightened at the thought of whoever's blood that belonged to. He tightly gripped the blanket in his hand as he did his best to get that gruesome thought out of his mind. He knew Yami had to kill to survive, even if it meant killing innocent people, not that it mattered to Yami. He didn't like the fact that Yami was murdering people, but what could he do or say? He was helpless and stuck with him for the time being. He hoped, by some miracle, Yami could somehow change for the better, at least by the time of the red moon's arrival, because if the vampires don't kill him he knew Yami would when this was all over.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Memories: 08

The Challenge of Life or Death

By MissLadyMinxx

**Warning:**_This fic contains yaoi, vampires, werewolves, blood, gore, possibly lemons in the future and religious statements._

_If you feel uncomfortable or easily offended in any way reading this story, please _**_DO NOT READ!_**

* * *

><p><span>Memories: 08<span>

It was a rainy afternoon in the city of Domino. Storm clouds blanketed the sky, covering the sun's rays and the wind gently blew through the trees. It was an ideal setting for a day like today, for it was Sugoroku Mutou's funeral. Everyone who has ever known him was very close friends, co-workers and family, attended the funeral. The sizeable, black attired crowd, protected from the rain under the cover of black umbrellas or hats, gathered around the coffin of the gravesite to pay their respects as the priest spoke his sermon.

"It's very tragic how a respectable member of our community was brutally taken from us…" As the priest continued to speak, Yugi as well as Jou, Anzu and Honda, stood in the front row of the crowd, listening to the sermon. There was a long silence throughout the crowd except for the drifting sounds of mourning. Yugi was lost as well in silence. His empty amethyst eyes focused on the closed coffin in front him, which was adorned with gifts, some of his belongings and many colorful floral arrangements.

"Sugoroku Mutou was a beloved father, grandfather and a friend to many. His love and memory will live in our hearts for an eternity and thus his spirit as well. He will be greatly missed." the priest spoke as they began to lower the coffin into the ground.

"As we return the body to the earth, we ask our Lord to accept his spirit into the light that is your love, for he is now with you. Lord, you are our refuge from generation to generation. Year and days vary, but you remain the same. Your mercy remains with us in life and in death. Grant us to remember and to give thanks for what you gave us through Sugoroku Mutou. Receive him into your kingdom after his long working day, through Jesus Christ, our Lord and our Father and yours, God."

Yugi, along with his friends and family, watched with heavy hearts and in tears as the coffin that held the body of his grandfather was lowered into the ground. "Grandpa…" Yugi whimpered as Anzu caressed him in a caring embrace. He tightly returned the embrace and closed his eyes as tears poured down his face.

After the funeral service was over, paid respects to Sugoroku's gravesite and saying their last goodbyes, family and friends began to depart the graveyard and into their vehicles to take shelter from the rain. Yugi, however, stayed behind to deeply gaze onto his beloved grandfather's tombstone that read, "_Sugoroku Mutou. __October 4th, 1917_ _– September 13, 2011. Beloved father, grandfather and friend._"

"Yugi…?" Anzu softly called from behind him. "Everyone is leaving…"

"I know…" Yugi spoke back quietly as he lowered his head. It didn't matter to him that everyone was leaving or the fact that he probably wouldn't have a ride back home. He just wanted to be alone with his grandfather one last time.

Anzu took a step to approach him when she felt a hand softly touching her shoulder. "Jou?"

Jou looked at her as he shook his head. "Let him be."

"Guys, I'll be okay. You don't need to worry about me." Yugi said solemnly to his concerned companions.

"Whenever you want to talk, you know where to find us." Honda said sorrowfully to Yugi as they turned to leave. Anzu took one last worried glanced at Yugi before leaving with Jou and Honda. As much as she cared about Yugi, Jou was right. Yugi needed this time to be alone.

"Yugi…I'm so sorry…" she whispered to herself before she began the walk with her companions out of the graveyard.

As Yugi continued to gaze at his grandfather's tombstone, which was placed in the same vicinity of his mother's and father's gravesite, he found himself misplaced in deep thought. He stood melancholy as the pouring rain began to drench his hair and clothing, feeling every trickle of liquid flowing down his face to the droplets of his lifeless finger tips. He slightly quivered when he felt the chill of the gentle breeze blow amongst the air and his soaked body, as he fell to his knees onto the ground, overwhelmed by great distress. It was terrible enough that he lost his parents when he was but a child, but now he lost his grandfather as well. Apart of him wanted to be where they are now, just to make all the pain go away, but that was a choice he couldn't make. Filled with anger, frustration and despair, he firmly closed his eyes and grits his teeth.

"Grandpa…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Yugi thought to himself as he began to shed tears. "I miss you all so much…what am I supposed to do without you?"

As Yugi continued to grieve, there stood nonchalant Yami nearby in the distance, leaning under the shelter of a tree, watching him closely. He disapproved of Yugi venturing out to attend the funeral, even though he knowingly was responsible for the death of the small teen's grandfather, but seeing the frail boy in despair began to bring forth old feelings buried deep inside. He's never experienced such an emotional effect within him for what felt like an eternity. Yami was taken by surprise from this for he usually took great pleasure in seeing the beings he despised most in such distress, but for some reason, that was not the case with this one. His eyes lightly softened from his usual hard glare as he found himself pondering on this bothersome feeling that brought forth a memory he didn't care to remember. The day he lost whatever was left of him being once human; the day he met him on a rainy day like this.

1623, Transylvania, Romania

Harsh rain poured from the darkened sky upon the graveyard that was once a village. Homes were destroyed and some burned, leaving nothing behind but ashes. Maimed bodies of the villagers littered the muddy, puddled ground. There was only but a dead silence after the bellowing clash of thunder and lightning. The only sign of life was a young man shoveling damp earth. His maroon hair was soaked from the pouring rain. His clothing was torn, drenched and soiled with mud and blotches of blood. He panted hard from each breath he took and shed countless tears as he continued shoveling in dirt into the second makeshift grave. Once finished, he fell onto the soaked earth below him on his hands and knees from exhaustion and immense grief, his hands blistered and raw. As he glanced at the two graves in front of him, his crimson eyes that were once occupied with despair were now replaced with anger.

The young man grits his teeth and slams his fist onto the damp ground with such force. He speaks with a Romanian accent; his voice deep with apprehension and anger. "Mother…father…your sacrifice was not in vain. All them…every last one of them…is dead. They were shown no mercy and immensely suffered for their betrayal and yet…it's not enough. I want them dead. I want them _all_ dead!" he roared in anger as his crimson eyes began to brightly glow red.

He lowered his head in grief when he then heard approaching sounds of footsteps hitting the puddles behind him when he felt the atmosphere around him began to change; feeling colder. His ears twitched at the sound of a voice.

"My poor boy…thou has been forsaken." a dark voice spoke that seemed to surround him.

The young man quickly shot up his head. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he shouted defensively.

The footsteps approached him closer and closer as a being shrouded in shadows stepped out of the surrounding fog. The presence was very menacing as the young man glanced into a frightening pair of crimson glowing eyes before him.

"It's time to come to terms with what you are truly meant for and what you are." the presence spoke menacingly. "Do you wish to fully embrace your curse and continue on your path of retribution?"

Without giving it a second thought, Yami answered without any trace of hesitation and regret in his voice. In his mind clouded from anger and impairing his judgment, there was nothing left for him to lose. "For as long as I live!"

With a malevolent grin, the voice spoke. "Then it shall be done."

Yami watched as the pale hand of the figure covered in darkness reached out to him from the shadows. "Take my hand and thy will is done. You shall have the power you desirably wish. But be warned…such a deal with me is bonding and at a cost. Whatever is left of your human soul shall belong to me."

Yami gave a threatening glare that almost matched those menacingly glowing eyes that seemed to pierce through his mind. "My soul was always his to collect and thus already condemned to hell since birth. Whatever was left of me died with my mother and father."

Yami gripped the cold hand of the figure before him and in an instant a surge of energy was passing into him. Incapacitated by the overwhelming and malevolence of this force surging through his body, Yami fell to his knees in torment. He could feel the pure evil and darkness flowing through his veins. He began to moan, and his heart began beating faster than it was before as he started to feel faint. He screamed as the pain and heat in his body began to increase. Tightly closing his eyes, trying to endure the worst pain he's never felt before. He continues to grip the hand before him more firmly as the upper part of his body gave way from the fatigue and began to lean towards the ground, quickly using his left hand to support him from falling over. Gritting his fanged teeth, he opened his eyes to reveal a bright and overflowing crimson glow along with a sinister frown upon his face. He grunted in agony, the heartache and throbbing pain now at its highest.

Despite being in immense distress, Yami continued to endure. Every ounce of pain he was feeling was without vain and his intense hatred and despair was enough to reassure his decision of giving up the rest of his humanity. He lets out one last scream of agony as the last surge of power filled his body. He faintly releases the shadowed figure's hand, his body very weakened from the intense trauma it has endured as he collapses onto the ground below him.

"Thy will is done." it spoke to him with a dark grin. "A part of my strength is now a part of you. Use it to extract your revenge on those you wish. Your hatred, anger and despair will feed your cause. Remember this day as your true birth into what you are born to be. With my guidance, you will acquire and learn your abilities as one born under the New Moon. The very gifts your mother and father tried to hide from you will become the means you will need to survive."

Yami feebly, yet steadily stood to his feet as he felt the power engulf his body. His human nature was replaced by pure animal instinct. He could feel the change within him. The appearance of his face was no longer the face as someone with feeling, sentiment or empathy. His emotionless and sinister stare replaced those eyes that used to be occupied with innocence and affection. There was no humanity left within him, only but sin and malevolence replaced his soul and to him, this feeling was vivid ecstasy. His life now devoted to the devil and he was now his minion. It no longer mattered to him if it meant leaving humanity behind, for humanity betrayed him.

"What are you?" Yami questioned the figure before him.

"My boy, you will come to know me very well and in time, everything will become clear. But until that time comes, you may know me as your master and address me as so." It spoke to him warningly.

Yami kneeled before his mentor on one knee and bowed his head. And with a fanged, disturbing grin and look on his face, he spoke, "I understand…my master. Teach me all you know."

Yami secretly glanced at his parent's graves, his heart still heavy with the despair of his parent's demise. Though he gave up his humanity, the memory of his parent's love and devotion shall always remain with him. He's softly closes his eyes, "_Mother…father…a part of me will forever remain with you_ _both. Please, forgive me. Forgive me!_"

_(Present Day)_

As Yami wondered out deep from his memories and back into reality, he found himself staring at the ground the entire time. Realizing he lost track of time, he glanced over at the evening sky behind the storm clouds as the sun began to set. He knew he had to get Yugi back home before nightfall.

Yugi, continuing to grieve at his grandfather's gravesite, heard footsteps approaching from behind him and soon heard a deep yet quiet and dominating voice.

"It's nearly nightfall. Time to go." Yami sternly spoke to the timid boy.

"Can I…have a few more minutes?" Yugi quietly and nervously asked the firm young man behind him.

Yami spoke with no trace of sympathy in his voice as he turned to leave. "You know that's not possible."

Yugi releases a sadden sigh from his lips as he stood before the grave of his grandfather and placed a white rose on the very top as a tear seeped down his cheek. He then cringed tensely when he heard Yami's demanding shout.

"Yugi!" he shouted, not acknowledging the small teen behind him.

Yugi reluctantly stepped away from the gravesite, taking one last look at his grandfather before walking towards Yami, heeding his call. As much as he did not want to leave his grandfather, he did not want to aggravate Yami even more.

* * *

><p>The walk home was a long and silent one; the only sound was that of the bustling city and of the pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the cement walkway of the sidewalk. Yugi stared down at his feet, ever so often stepping into the rain puddles of the sodden sidewalk as he walked behind Yami, whom was walking nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets. His amethyst orbs slowly drifted from his feet to the back of Yami's head. It was then that he just remembered a few days ago how Yami appeared in his room that night with blood stained across his lips. The following day, there was a breaking news report about a young woman that was mauled to death in the deepest section of the park that same night. He had no doubt in mind that Yami was responsible. Feeling uneasy at the thought, he gathered up enough courage to ask…<p>

"Um…Yami…?" he spoke.

Yami immediately stopped in his tracks when hearing the timid voice of the small teen behind him.

"That night…" Yugi paused to carefully choose his words. "…they found the mutilated body of a woman. Did you…" he lowered his head to stare at a puddle below him and caught his reflection. "…Did you kill that woman?"

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, until Yami spoke coldly, "Why must you ask questions you already know the answer to?"

Yugi, not surprised by the answer that was given to him, questioned him again. "But why must you kill innocent people? Why must you kill at all? That woman had a family and now…" Yugi sheds a tear. "…they will never see her again. Just like…I won't ever see my grandpa again. It's not right!" he then shouted.

Yami lets out a disgruntled sigh as turned his head back to glance at the distraught boy and spoke with a careless tone in his voice, "The world isn't right."

"You have no value of human life! You can't just go around killing innocent people!" Yugi shouted angrily. "It's wrong!"

Without warning, Yugi felt a forceful grasp around the collar of his jacket as he was quickly dragged into the nearest alleyway and brutally pushed against a brick wall of a building. Yugi grunted in discomfort as his eyes met Yami's callous and intimidating eyes that were teeming with anger. "And who says? 'God'?" Yami shouted with great discontent. "Your race is a pathetic waste of life! If anything, I did her a favor by ending it!"

Yami dragged Yugi's small body up against the wall as if he was weightless and he tightened his grip around the boy's fragile neck, feeling the piercing claws nearly burrowing into his flesh. "You want to know why I have no value of human life?" Yami smirked sinisterly, revealing his fangs as he gazed into the frightened amethyst orbs of the small teen. "Because I immensely take pleasure in ending lives, especially humans. Their blood curdling screams as I disembowel them, the rose-red liquid flowing from their bodies, and the taste of their flesh…does not compare to the pure ecstasy I feel when I toy with my prey before the kill is done. I savor every moment!" he shouted. "I despise humankind and every moment I spend with you is a constant reminder!"

Yugi strained to speak, forcing the words from his mouth as he struggled for air. "I-If…that were true, then why…are you protecting me…? To protect me…is saving…the entire human race…you hate so much…"

Yami scoffed with a smirk, "Don't flatter yourself. You're merely a pawn. To protect you is to defeat him. I do this because I don't have a choice. But I vow when this is all over, you'll be meeting up with your beloved grandfather shortly. You can be sure of that!" Yami growled as he released his grip from around Yugi's neck as he falls to the ground, coughing sickly.

"I've had enough of your relentless whining! You're a feeble little boy who seems to disregard his place. Maybe your grandfather assisted himself in his own demise just to be rid of you." Yami spoke coldly while glaring down at Yugi.

Yugi's eyes broaden from hearing that last cruel statement and began to soak with tears. Yami turned his attention away from Yugi as he began the trek out of the dark alley. There was a brief silence between the two until the voice of the small teen behind him spoke.

"Have you ever lost someone special in your life…?" Yugi said as he sorrowfully glanced at the ground.

Stunned when hearing the emotional subject, Yami ceased in his tracks. He forcefully gritted his teeth at the very question that had struck a sensitive memory and brought forth deep feelings he thought he left behind all those years ago.

Yugi continued to silently speak. "Everyone eventually loses someone they love. Whether it is from a death, or they leave because of some circumstance…whatever the case, they will be no longer a part of your life. Sometimes it's more than one person, but no matter how many times it has happened, you still feel that same pain as before. In some cases, we blame ourselves for their departure and we become sad and sometimes even angry…angry at ourselves and them…but the love for them still remains a part of you forever…I guess that is what you call being human…"

Yami remained silent as he tightens his hand into a fist and began trembling.

Yugi turned his attention to the distraught Yami. "That's it, isn't it? You've lost someone special and you blame yourself. You shouldn't say such cruel things, because if there is anyone who understands how it feels, it's you, right?" Yugi stood to his feet, "I don't know the reason why you chose to hate humankind, but you have something in common with us. So before you look down on us so poorly, remember that."

Yami kept his attention ahead and to Yugi's surprise, responded very calmly after a brief silence, "You're wrong. I am _nothing_ like you or your kind. I abandoned my humanity long ago. I am a monster…nothing more." Yami spoke, hastily making an attempt to change the subject as he began to walk away. "Hurry…it's nightfall. We need to be out of the streets."

Yami casually walked off, leaving behind a very perplexed Yugi. It wasn't the reaction he expected from the short tempered young man, but he noticed a slight change in Yami's demeanor when asked about losing someone special. For a brief moment, he was almost human. Could it be that deep down under all that callousness and gruesome hatred and dominant anger, lies a tormented soul that just lost his way? Yugi's ongoing curiosity about Yami's mysterious past began to wonder into his head. Despite the slight change in his demeanor, Yugi dared not to tread on the forbidden grounds of Yami's past. He was still a ferocious killer and he would hate to put his friends in harm's way by angering him further. He was certain Yami would do anything to make sure he got his way.

Yugi hissed in discomfort and held his shoulder tightly when he felt a sharp pain course through his arm. "_I hope it's not dislocated._" Yugi thought to himself.

But the more he thinks about Yami's malicious demeanor and godless actions, the more faith he began to lose in Yami changing for the better.

Meanwhile, Yami was feeling utterly surprised at himself of his own sudden change of his attitude. Normally, such questions would have not mattered to him, but for some strange reason, it began to become a bother. He couldn't even bring himself to put the human in his place. Yami grits his teeth in frustration. "_Damn him…_" he thought to himself. Exposing such a flaw was unacceptable.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of arriving at home, Yugi was busy occupying the bathroom, removing his damped clothes and tossing them into the nearby laundry hamper. Grabbing a towel off the rack, he began drying off his soaked, magenta sheened hair. Removing the towel from his face, he caught his reflection in the mirror that hanged on the wall in front of him and noticed a moderately sized, violet colored bruise on his right shoulder which aches upon every movement of his arm.<p>

Yugi sighed, "At least it's not broken or dislocated…" he said to himself. He cringed at the memory of Yami aggressively slamming him up against the brick wall back at the alley. He softly rubs his neck as he remembers the firm grasp Yami had around it, still feeling the sharp tips of his nails piercing through his skin and quivered from the near death experience. Glancing further down, he noticed the insignia that suddenly appeared on his body since he ran into Yami in the alley that night. He glared irritably at the tattoo-like mark that nestled on his chest near the location of his heart, convincingly feeling it has brought him nothing but trouble.

"_I wish this thing had never come to me…_" he thought with sigh, wishing to wake up from this nightmare. He felt completely alone and imprisoned, even though he had the companionship of his close friends, he couldn't speak a word to them about everything that is happening to him, fearing he would just put their lives at risk and that was the last thing he wanted.

A few minutes later, Yugi emerged from the bathroom and into his room fully clothed in his usual pajamas, quickly taking notice that Yami wasn't in the room.

"He probably went out…" Yugi said to himself, dreading the thought of Yami being out there most likely wreaking havoc. Despite how he felt, he knew he couldn't do a thing to break Yami out of his primal instincts and he dared not try for the sake of his own well-being.

Looking around, he noticed some clothing littered across his bedroom floor. "I guess this is a better time than ever to do some laundry." Yugi said as he began to gather up the littered clothes across the floor and into the hamper. Making his way down the hallway towards the stairs with his laundry, he walked by the door of what used to be his grandfather's bedroom. Stopping, he glanced through the crack of the door into the gloomy room. He remembered how the bedroom light would stay on throughout the night, because his grandfather would bury himself in his books and work. Yugi would occasionally tease his grandfather about how his workaholic behavior is keeping him up at night and his grandfather would say with a warm smile, "History never takes a break, my boy. It continues on with or without us." The memory brought a smile to Yugi's face if only for a moment. Now, it was just an empty, dark room with some of his grandfather's belongings packed away in boxes. Thinking back to cherish memories like those reassured Yugi that his grandfather's death was no accident or suicide like the investigators claimed. He constantly thought about the murderer who brought such misery and loss into his life. Greatly saddened, he quickly closes the door the rest of the way and continues his trek downstairs.

Yugi emerged out of the laundry room moments later after stuffing the washing machine with clothes. He walked through the silent, dark living to get to the stairs. The only sound being heard was that of the rain tapping against the windows until the stillness was interrupted by a deep yet quiet voice that caught him off guard. "You should be relieved…"

Yugi leaped in the air with a yelp like a panicky mouse upon hearing the voice in the darkness. Realizing it was a familiar voice, he walked over to see Yami spread out across the couch on his back with one leg propped up and other resting at the side with his arm relaxing over his eyes. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"What?" Yugi spoke as he peaked over the couch, surprised to see him.

"That night. I was prepared to kill you that night…" he spoke with a serious tone in his voice. "It was either you or her…"

Yugi gazed at him crossly, still astonished by the fact how Yami can be so relaxed saying such things like it was nothing. "Why are you telling me this?"

A sadistic smirk appeared across Yami's face as he spoke, "Just thought you should know how close you came to death. How easy it would have been for me to take your life, if it wasn't for the fact of you being the key that spared you...you could have undoubtedly ended up like that woman that night, except there would have been no body for your family to bury. You should be joyful that she took your place. Now…do you still feel remorse for her even after with what I just shared with you?"

Yugi looked away with a gaze of disappointment and sorrow on his face. He couldn't believe what he just heard but then again, what did he expect from him?

"No one had to die…" Yugi said quietly under his breath. He then heard a chuckle escape from Yami's mouth, adding insult to injury.

"You are quite amusing. Why do you have such remorse for a complete stranger?" Yami managed to ask during his chuckle.

"Because I'm human…" Yugi spoke solemnly as he turned to walk back up the stairs. "…but of course you wouldn't know anything about that…"

Yami glanced between a small gap between the relaxed arm over his eyes and watched as Yugi took his leave up the stairs. He lets out a grunt as he stretches and props his back up onto the armrest of the couch. His eyes glance to the living room window and watches as the trail of rain trickle down the wet glass. "I guess I wouldn't_…_" he said to himself.

Yugi closes his bedroom door behind him and leaned his back against it. He sulks his head and releases a sigh of despair as he glanced over to his nightstand to see a picture of himself as a child with his parents and one with his grandfather. His eyes began to fill up with tears and felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. He firmly closes his eyes and the tears stream down his face as he leaned his head against the door and leisurely slid down to the carpeted floor below. A feeling of hopelessness and isolation swept over him and consumed his mind and very being. Losing his parents and now recently his grandfather, being hunted down by living dead beings and the possibility of losing his own life in the process and above all, being deprived of telling his closest friends about his dilemma. All this and more was a constant struggle of his now unstable mentality and with each passing thought, he felt more distraught.

He brings his legs up to his chest and tightly wraps his arms around them for the feeling of security, resting his head between his knees. "I just want all this to end_…_" he said to himself with the trace of distress in his voice.

Just then, his glance was lured from a beeping jingle coming from his cell phone, charmed with a chibi dark magician, on the floor near his bed. Thinking it was either one of his friends checking up on him, he inched over to the spot where his cell was located. Wiping the tears from his amethyst eyes, he sits down and leans against the side of his bed while fidgeting through his phone, only to find a text message from an unknown number. Surprised that it wasn't one of his friends, he curiously opened the message as a feeling of bewilderment seized him while reading it.

"_If you wish to find your grandfather's murderer, please arrive at this address. Come alone. All your problems will be unraveled."_

Feeling as if his heart skipped a beat, his hand suddenly became limp as his phone nearly dropped from his fingertips. This was not only strangely coincidental and bizarre, but too good to be true. He remembered how Yami warned him about being sought after, but whether or not it was a setup, that didn't matter to him. It could be a way to get information and solve his grandfather's death and there was no way he wanted to ignore this opportunity and that was more important to him now more than anything, even his own safety.

"_I have to know…_" Yugi thought to himself.

After quickly getting dressed, he began to make his way towards his bedroom door when he stopped himself from turning the knob. He just remembered: Yami was downstairs. Yugi gritted his teeth in frustration.

"_There is no way he'll let me leave…_" Yugi thought to himself as he glanced over to his digital clock that read 9:30 pm. "_…especially at nightfall…"_

Not giving mind to what Yami might do to him once he goes through with this; he made his way towards the bedroom window without hesitation. Opening it, he leaned outside into the pouring rain and cautiously climbed his way down the two storied house until he made it safely onto the ground. Treading silently onto the puddle soaked walkway as to not alert Yami, he diligently made his way down the street to the designated location.

* * *

><p>It was nearly an hour walk when Yugi arrived at a towering building that seemed to be abandoned for years. The only sign of activity was a vibrant lit, florescent billboard at the very top. He looked at the piece of paper in his hand which the address was written on. "This is the place…" Yugi said to himself apprehensively. And with a deep sigh, he walks into the cold, damp building and makes the lengthy and difficult trek up the flight of stairs to the top.<p>

Moments passed when he finally arrived at the top of the building, virtually out of breath. He shuddered when he felt a strong gust of wind blow through his jacket, which seemed to be stronger at the peak. He could feel the rain beginning to become less of a down pour as he searched for the person who sent him the text message. "_I don't even know who I'm searching for…_" Yugi thought. His eyes glanced around his surroundings, seeking for any signs of movement, but it seemed that he was alone.

"H-hello?" Yugi called out with the tone of apprehension in his voice. "I-Is anyone here…?"

Yugi recoiled frighteningly at the abrupt roaring sound of thunder and lightning. And as hastily as the flashing lightning came and went, the silhouette of a figure suddenly appeared and stood behind the anxious boy. Once he regained what little composure he had, he could feel the sudden presence behind him, hastily turning and backing away as the figure stepped towards him, walking into the well-lit area from the billboard, revealing himself to Yugi. It was a young man, appearing to be the age between 17 and 20, wearing an outfit consist of typical biker clothing. He had an abundance of brown hair that was tossed and stuck out in all directions. Yugi noticed the young man smirking as his amethyst eyes met the round and deep sapphire eyes of the stranger in front of him. Those eyes expressed a trace of virtue, yet harsh as if they told a story of struggle in his life. There was a moment of silence between the two; the only sound that was heeded was that of the bustling city and the booming clash of thunder.

"Yugi Mutou?" the young man spoke with a soft, yet heavy Australian accent in his voice.

"W-who are you?" Yugi asked stuttered nervously.

"It's a pleasure that we can finally meet. I'm the one who sent you that message." He spoke with a warm smile.

"How do I know that for sure?" Yugi asked with the expression of distrust on his face.

He nodded, "Fair enough." The young man turned and began to walk away. "I guess you're not interested in finding your grandfather's murderer…"

"Wait!" Yugi called out to him as the young man ceased in his tracks. "Please…if you know anything, please tell me!"

"The young man spoke with his back still turned to Yugi. "I want nothing more than to bring this killer to justice just as much as you do." He turned to give Yugi another warm smile.

"Did you know my grandfather?" Yugi asked as he watched the young man walked towards the edge of the building and leaned on the metal railing.

"No…I didn't." he casually answered back as he looked over at the city ahead.

"Then why tell me first before going to the police?" Yugi questioned.

The young man glanced back at Yugi as a sinister smirk suddenly replaced the calm and innocent appearance as if a mask was uncovered to reveal his true exterior. "Because I wanted to see the look on your face once I told you…" he spoke sinisterly as his eyes began to glow.

A gaze of alarm and fear overcame Yugi's face when he saw those glowing, threatening eyes.

He turned to face the frightened young boy and nonchalantly rested against the railing behind him. "I wanted to see the look on your face once I told you how pathetic you are that you came down all this way, hoping to put your grandfather's death to justice. But ask yourself…will it bring him back once you do find out? Will it solve all your problems and bring you happiness in what little time you have to live?" He chuckles. "I highly doubt it."

"Then why?" Yugi questioned him.

"Why do you ask? C'mon, you look like a smart boy. Deep down you knew this was too unreal to be true." He glared with a smirk, flashing his pointed canines to the frightened boy. "You're the key. The intense and intoxicating scent the one who is chosen gives off is a dead giveaway."

Yugi frighteningly backed away as the young man took steps towards him. "You see, the thing is, I love humans, but not to be mistaken for adoration, of course. I enjoy toying with them until my heart's content. I find them very interesting, yet pitiful creatures and though you're the key, I'm afraid that wasn't enough to exempt you."

Yugi glared nervously at the young man before him. "You're one of them…"

Yugi cringed when he felt the young man's firm grip around his wrist as he was pulled along with him towards the very edge of the building, effortlessly overpowering him. "Come here." He demanded as Yugi struggled to break the grip on his wrist.

"You see, I had to get you alone and your desperate attempt to solve your grandfather's murder was perfect enough to get you here willingly. So in a way, I guess you have no one to blame but the undying love you have for your poor, old grandfather." He taunted as he brought himself and Yugi to the very edge of the building. Yugi glanced chillingly down the 100 foot drop to the wet cement ground below, feeling the resilient wind blowing through their bodies.

"What are you doing?" Yugi shouted with fear in his eyes.

"It's not what I'm doing. It's what you are going to do." The young man tauntingly glared into Yugi's eyes. "The very spot were standing on is high enough that if you were to jump, the fall will kill you. This is what you want, right? To make all your problems disappear…to end it all…to die?"

Yugi remained silent as he glanced back down to the prolonged drop below.

"Let me ask you something. Do you think you're special? You're not. If you were to die tonight, the world wouldn't cease to turn. Yes, your friends will be greatly saddened, but eventually they'll get over your loss and go about their business as if you never existed. You can easily be replaced, because when it all comes down to it, everyone is the same. No exceptions. Everyone equal before God. Dying is just another adventure so if you were to jump now, whatever problems you have will be nothing but a big, old bloody stain on the pavement. So why bother fighting to live when you can end it all with just one, little step?" the young man continued to taunt in Yugi's ear.

Yugi stared vacantly at the cement ground below in a deep daze, taking in everything what the young man was preaching to him word by word. A part of him wanted to admit he was right. What is the point of living now if his fate as the chosen one is being sacrificed in the future. It was just a matter of time before he was captured and killed if not by the ones chasing him then by Yami. Maybe this was the opportunity he has been waiting for.

"Why prolong my fate…?" Yugi spoke quietly to himself as tears poured from his eyes.

"Now you're getting the picture. Just say the word and all your problems will become obsolete. Do you want me to let go?" he smirked as he dangled Yugi over the edge. "Or would you rather come with me and I'll promise to try to put in a good word for you to make your death as painless as possible."

"Varon!" a deep and commanding voice shouted from behind them.

The young man turned around to see Yami and greeted him with a smile. "I was beginning to think you'd never show up…"

"Let the boy go." Yami glared furiously as he began to approach him.

"A poor choice of words, don't you think?" Varon chuckled as he released Yugi from his grip.

As swiftly as possible, Yami raced to the aid of Yugi. Meanwhile, Yugi was in a daze, not realizing that Varon had released him to fall from the edge of the building. He quickly snapped out of the daze when he felt a tug on his jacket and looked down, realizing he was dangling in midair. He looked up to see Yami holding onto the edge of the building and grasping the collar of his jacket to hold onto him.

"Yami?" Yugi said with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

Yami grits his teeth in frustration and pulled Yugi effortlessly back on top of the building to safety. He scowls at the small teen before returning his attention to Varon. Without hesitation, Yugi hid behind a large power box on the roof. Yami and Varon stood before each other, meticulously glaring into each other's eyes.

"I had to see it for myself. You, one of the strongest of us, protecting and living alongside a human? So the rumors are true. Gone soft, have you?" Varon smirked tauntingly at Yami across from him.

"I'm in this for my own gain. Make no mistake about that, half breed. " Yami growled.

"My comrades and I are very much aware of your attempts to thwart Master's takeover. It was something you were once apart of before you betrayed us…before you betrayed him." Varon glared with such hatred.

Yami smirked. "Maybe I thought it was time for me to move onto better pastures. It was more promising than being a domesticated pet, like you…"

"Still arrogant as ever. It will be the death of you." Varon spoke.

Yami glared, "I've already died twice."

"Care to shoot for a third?" Varon joked menacingly. And with the snap of his fingers, vociferous snarls and barks that wailed unholy enclosed Yami. Glowing, yellow eyes pierced through the surrounding darkness as the growls became more vociferous with every approach towards him.

"Try hard as you might to conceal it from me, I've noticed that you are losing strength and you have been for some time now. I guess protecting that human boy is a full time job. You haven't been feeding as much as you should." Varon spoke as Yami stood, undaunted by the intimidating snarls surrounding him from the shadows.

Yami could hear the snarls along with the loud thunder bellowing through the blackened sky as the lightning flashed, exposing the menacing creatures as they approached him. They took the appearance of demonic canines and were over the size of full grown wolves. They were hairless, their skin as black as coal with a short wolf-like snout lined with elongated drooling fangs in its gaping jaws as their rancid breath as if the smell of rotted flesh and sulfur. The frames of their spines and skeletal structure took the appearance of emaciated, yet muscular bodies. Their overgrown, razor-like claws scraped against the cement as they sauntered towards him.

"Do you like them? They're a new breed; hybrid of a lycan, like yourself, and the genetic structure of the hellhound. It took years to perfect." Varon boasted.

Yami glowered at the approaching creatures. "They're revolting abominations. Mindless slaves, no doubt." He then turned his attention to Varon and smirked. "No one on one…or does your master have you on a short leash?"

"As much as I would love to take you up on your offer just like old times, I'm afraid I can't…" Varon grinned. "…at least not tonight. My honest reason for being here was to deliver a message…and I think I've done that quite well. Besides, I had my fun with your human boy. He didn't disappoint." He stood and made his way towards the door of the staircase as he casually waved with a grin. "Well…time for me to take my leave. It's been real, Yami. It was nice catching up after all these years, I'll be sure to stop by more often. I had a wonderful time. Oh, and remember to have fun with your new playmates." He spoke as he closed the door behind him, leaving Yami to fend off the ferocious hybrids.

As the outnumbering hybrids surrounded him, circling his every move, Yami remained undaunted by the menacing glares and barks. He growls and bears his fangs and lengthens his claws in retaliation as one of them charges and leaps towards him, initiating the first onslaught. He effortlessly grasped the creature by the neck, sinking his claws into its neck as it snarled in his face. He grinned sinisterly and tightened his grip as he impaled his teeth into the creature's neck, ripping into the flesh. He then threw the dead hybrid across the roof as if it were a rag doll. Unfrighten by the fallen member of their pack, numerous hybrids charged towards him as Yami gashed and fought from what seemed the never ending onslaught of hybrids, using whatever strength he had left in his human form. Soon, Yami fell to his knees, weakened from exhaustion, surrounded by the mutilated corpses of hybrids but left with more to fight as they stalked him, licking their chops. If he was going to survive, he knew he wasn't in his current state. He growled from frustration.

Meanwhile, hearing all the commotion, Yugi gathered up enough courage to peek from his hiding spot. There he saw Yami on his knees, surrounded by what he thought were massive, rabid dogs as well as the dismembered corpses of the creatures. His eyes were wide with awe and fright as he glanced at those crimson eyes of Yami began to glow brightly. Those eyes…Yugi was yet again lost in those eyes. It was those same eyes from before in the alley. But tonight they were different. They showed signs of great anger and bloodlust…they had become the eyes of a raging beast. An apprehensive chill ran down Yugi's spine when he heard the unearthly growls escape from Yami's mouth followed by a terrifying roar. It was something he's never seen or heard in his life. He then observed in disbelief as Yami began to transform into his beastly, wolf form; no longer the young man he was moments ago.

He continued to observe the battle in dismay as the hybrid canines attacked and swarmed around the massive, black furred beast; clawing, gnawing and pulling at the skin and flesh, trying to overpower Yami. He roared as he felt the intense pain of the piercing teeth and claws shred into his body. He felt one of the hybrids leaping onto him and penetrates his fangs into the flesh of his back and pulled with the intent of ripping it. Letting out another roar from the pain, he seizes the hybrid from off his back before letting out a daunting wail in the creature's snarling face and throws it into the air as it crashes into the nearby florescent billboard, the surge of the electricity frying the body of the hybrid. Yugi took cover from the falling glass and debris of the billboard crashing around him as well as the charred corpse of the hybrid as it fell in front of him with a loud 'thud'. Frightened by the appearance of the lifeless creature lying in front of him, he quickly backs away, covering his nose and mouth, hoping to shield the strong aroma of the burned flesh emitting off the seared body. He then felt a slimy substance gush onto his shoulder and neck. The warmth of the substance slightly made him shudder as he dared himself to slowly glance up to see where it was coming from and there stood a snarling hybrid standing over him on top of his hiding spot, drooling profusely. The frightened young boy backed away from the bloodcurdling creature, his panicky eyes making sure not to lose sight of the hybrid in front of him. His heartbeat began to race as he quickly loses his balance over the previous dead hybrid and falls onto the ground. Before he could react and regain his stability, he saw the creature leap towards him and was swiftly tackled by Yami in seconds, still in his lycan form.

Yugi watched as the creature was pinned down and cringed at the sound of gashing flesh as Yami gnawed into the neck of the hybrid. He howled triumphantly that echoed in the cold night with the lifeless body of the creature in his jaws as he threw it onto the blood soaked ground. Yugi couldn't help but stare at the ground which resembled more of a crime scene. The roof was covered with the mutilated bodies of the creatures as well as their blood. He's never witnessed so much carnage, let alone something that was only known in horror movies and fiction literature. As he turned his attention to the beastly Yami, blood trickling from his jaws as well from his wounds, he noticed his weakened and weary condition when Yugi's eyes interlocked with Yami's deep crimson eyes which also displayed signs of fatigue. He stared cautiously into the beast's weary eyes as he heard the strenuous breaths, grunts and growls from Yami before suddenly collapsing onto the ground. Hastily standing to his feet, Yugi took this opportunity to try and escape, taking advantage of Yami's current state. As he turned to run, something in the back of his mind made him cease in his tracks. After a short moment, he turned and glanced at the beast lying in a pool of its own blood. He releases deep sigh of anxiety as he gradually approach towards him. He could see that the massive beast was still barely breathing and unconscious. His body was covered with grave lacerations and puncture wounds with some patches black fur matted from the minimum areas of dried blood stains. The resilient beast he witnessed fight an onslaught of those monsters, tearing through them as if their bodies were made of paper, was now helpless as a newborn puppy on the verge of death. Any other person would have taken this opportunity to run away or take advantage of his condition and destroyed the monster, but not Yugi. Despite the horrible treatment he received from him since day one, something forced him to take mercy on the beast.

Yugi cautiously reached out to comfort him when suddenly before his very eyes the beast was reverted back into the young man he was moments before the battle. There Yami rested, unconscious, his bare body covered in the same wounds. Yugi's cheeks flushed with a bright red, blushing from the sight of Yami's perfectly toned and framed nudity lying before him. Without a moment's hesitation, Yugi shuts his eyes tightly and takes off his jacket, covering Yami's unclothed body.

* * *

><p>It was a long while before Yami feebly opened his eyes, his blurred vision adjusting to his surroundings. He hastily lunges himself up when he finds himself resting on the couch, realizing that he was now in the living room, his bare upper chest wrapped in bandages and the lower half wearing a pair of gray sweatpants. Experiencing some lightheadedness, he grunts feebly and rubs his forehead before rubbing his eyes to try and rid them of the blurred vision. He could feel his face covered with some band aids. Memories of the fight flash in his mind; becoming enraged by them and tries to rip off his bandages.<p>

"I wouldn't do that." Yugi spoke has he emerged from the kitchen with a bucket of hot water and washcloths. "You were injured critically while fighting those things. I wasn't sure if you were going to survive the night."

"Don't touch me!" Yami shouted back angrily. "My wounds would have mended rapidly with time. Your assistance wasn't required."

'_Wow, you're welcome.' _Yugi thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. "It didn't look like that to me. You're injuries were severe," he then spoke as he kneeled next to Yami near the couch and dipped the washcloth in the hot water. "You were unconscious the entire time. I had to carry you here, which wasn't exactly easy."

Yami questionably glared at the small teen next to him. "You…brought me here…?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded with a slight blush, remembering Yami's bare frame, as he brought the hot cloth to the deep laceration wound on Yami's arm.

Yami defensively snatched his arm away from him. "Are you deaf, boy? Don't touch me!" he growled.

Yugi angrily glared and scowled at the stubborn young man. By this time, he had _enough_. "Just hold still! You're wounds need to be cleaned!" He shouted as he forcibly grasped Yami's injured arm and wrapped the hot cloth around the wound.

Yami hisses in pain as the hot water made contact onto the infected flesh. "That hurts, you idiot!" he then shouted furiously into the teen's face.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you would have kept still and stop being so stubborn!" Yugi shouted back into the face of Yami. Now, at this point and time, it became a shouting match between the two.

"You dare raise your voice to me?" Yami continued to shout back, flaunting his long canines. "This was all your doing in the first place! I never would have had these injuries if you heeded my warnings!"

Yugi remained silent and looked away in shame, "You're right…safety was the last thing on my mind…it might mean nothing to you, but I'm sorry…" he spoke calmly. "I just thought…" he shakes his head. "No. I was stupid. I should have known…I've always been so damn gullible…"

Yami was surprised by the unusual submission as well as the unexpected outburst of anger from someone who is usually so meek. Yugi was silent and continues to gently clean Yami's wound. There was also silence from Yami until he spoke, "You said you brought me here…why?"

"Well, I'm really sure I couldn't take you to the hospital. It would have been hard to give an explanation…" Yugi spoke.

Yugi glared, "No. I meant why did you bother to bring me here when you could have undoubtedly left me to die? You would have been justified to do so."

"You're right, I could have…but I chose not to. It's not in my nature to turn my back on someone in need, even if the person is a cruel, supernatural being like you…" Yugi said while cleaning the washcloth in the bucket of water. "Besides, whether we like it or not, we need each other for the time being. You, to protect me, and I, to assist you in stopping whatever it is these things that are after me is planning…"

Yugi began to wrap the bandages around the wound of Yami's arm, "By the way…thank you…for saving my life…though it was done out of obligation…thank you just the same…" he bashfully spoke while secreting his blushing face.

Yami turned his head away in silence, not knowing how to react to the sudden act of sympathy and gratitude from the small teen. Yugi's compassionate and moral nature was something he has never experienced from anyone in his centuries of living and he undoubtedly never returned those feelings to anyone since. It was unheard of for a human to willingly aid an immortal being of sinister descent. He just grunted with a slight nod, not wanting to liberate himself of his stubbornness and callous exterior.

Yugi glanced to Yami and noticed him looking away and couldn't help but smile a little, holding back a giggle. He knew it was his stubbornness that kept him from responding properly. Though he was familiar with Yami's cruel and malicious nature, he felt beneath all that anger and hatred was something left of him that was human. If that's true, perhaps there was a chance for him to bring that part of Yami to the surface and finding out anything of his past could help shed some light on his negative outlook on life and humans. He had a strong feeling Yami wasn't born malicious. Something or someone planted the malevolent seed that created the cruel being in front of him. He can only hope, if he uncovered the secrets of the mysterious young man, it will lead to a process of change and Yami warming up to him, but this would be something he would have to tread carefully. It wasn't like Yami was just going to willingly share about his life to him, let alone let him sneak around and ask questions. It would have to be done in secrecy and hastily. His life depended on it.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__If you have any questions, comments, creative and helpful criticism or to clear up some confusion regarding this chapter or this story, please share to me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Please tell me your opinion and I will respectfully hear them out, even if there is something that requires correction or editing, please let me know so I can go back reedit the chapter. I apologize for the really long delay in this chapter. So many things got in the way of trying to finish it, which is one of the reasons why I wanted to try and make this chapter longer. I haven't forgotten about you all and I really want to continue with this story! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will do my best in hastily bringing you the next chapter. Thank you all so much for your support and reviews! I read them all and I enjoy every one of them. :) _


End file.
